New Lives R: The Movie
by Emma Iveli
Summary: MultiCross. Usagi is sent far into the future where the senshi have been reincarnated as male! With something wrong with Sailor Pluto's powers and with girls disappearing can they be connected with Usagi's time traveling? Please R&R.
1. Blast From the Past

A/N: Where here's what you been waiting for the past couple days! Here's New Lives R: The Movie. Much like the Sailor Moon Movie it takes place in questionable continuity but it's very low as I have no plans for Doll and Sea to appear as waitresses or for Koko to live with Kiyo... though I'm unsure about this but I might bring in the Neo Pokemon Guardians, but it's looking doubtful for now. Also the subplot also references Naruto: The Movie (which contentedly premieres tonight on Cartoon Network... I own the DVD so I already know the humorous ending involving Kakashi). Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Naruto, One Piece, Ranma 1/2 or Zatch Bell... if I did then I'd be stinking rich and 4kidw would have never dubbed One Piece or Pokemon.

(goes over to a cleaner and begins to repeat "Three more weeks" over and over again)

Usagi: But she does own whatever OC that comes in this fic.

New Lives R: The Movie

By Emma Iveli

There are 7 worlds, within perfect balance of each other, each one of these worlds are unique.

There is world of Pokemon, a fantastic where spectacular called Pokemon live. Humans called trainers catch Pokemon to do battle with other Pokemon Trainers.

Then there's the mamodo World, it's a place where Mamodo live, a type of demon. This world isolated from the others most of the time and travel there is forbid… expect for every 1,000 years.

For every 1,000 years the King of the mamodo world is decided though a battle that takes place in the World of the Mamodo Battles. Though these battles a mamodo has a book and only with a human partner who can read the book can they fight. This battle is often considered cruel by many as many mamodo are forced to fight and friends often back stab each other.

Next is the World of Pirates, a world that is divided into 4 oceans. Not only that but there's Devil Fruits, fruits that rob the eater of their ability to swim. There is a specific reason why is called the World of Pirates, obviously pirates run rampant and most are after the Legendary Treasure One Piece, left by the late Pirate King Gold Rogers that was left on the Grand Line, a fearsome stretch of sea. Now many are after this legendary treasure to become the next king of the Pirates.

Then there's the World of Chaos, it resembles the World of the Mamodo Battles in many ways just that things are a little more chaotic. One reason is Nerima a town where crazed marital artists run amok on a daily basis. Also in a country called China there is a cursed training ground called Jusenkyo, where if you call into one of it's many springs you become who or what drowned there last… hot water changes you back but cold water causes the change again.

Next there's the World of Ninjas. World where various countries have hidden Villages where ninja are raised, and often act as the Country's solders. There are Villages such as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Village Hidden in the Sand and Village Hidden in the Sound.

Finally is the World of Crystal Tokyo. 50 years ago the world died, it was once a peaceful world where Neo Queen Serenity reined with her husband King Endymon and daughter Princess Serenity (nicknamed Chibi-Usa). She wasp protected by the Sailor Senshi, female warriors. When the world died Neo Queen Serenity used her powers to send the Sailor Senshi and her daughter's soul to be reborn in the other worlds (other than the World of the Mamodo Battle), but in her depression of loosing her friends she made their reincarnations male.

The World of Ninja has Sailor Venus AKA Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, a hyper active ninja who dreams of being Hokage, the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sailor Uranus AKA Hatake Kakashi, an infamous ninja known as the copy ninja and Naruto's former teacher and Sailor Pallas AKA Uchiha Sasuke, the court ordered butler to the Kazama clan, he used to be a ninja himself but he betrayed the village in search of power but in turn was betrayed by the person he join… his punish is be a butler.

The World of Chaos has Sailor Jupiter AKA Ranma Saotome, a cocky marital artist who's the best in Nerima… however he fell into Spring of Drowned Girl who he becomes a girl when splashed with cold water and Sailor Ceres AKA Ryoga Hibiki, another of Nerima's famed martial artists, he lacks a sense of direction and much like Ranma fell into Jusenkyo but he fell into Spring of Piglet.

The World of Pirates have Sailor Mars AKA Monkey D Luffy, one of the most infamous pirate captains on the Grand Line for taking down the World Government on one island, despite this rep, he's a playful goofball who dream of becoming King of the Pirates, then there's Sailor Juno AKA Roronoa Zoro, Luffy's first mate, slightly irritable, he's a skilled sword man who uses three sword (third one in his mouth), he's also a bit of a drunk and is pretty lazy and finally there Sailor Neptune AKA Portgas D Ace, Luffy's older brother and 2nd in command of White Beard's crew, right now he has a mission to accomplish… but right now he's traveling with his brother's crew as this mission currently tied into senshi business

The World of the Mamodo have Sailor Mercury AKA Kiyo Takamine, a geniuses who's a bit of a hot head, he's also the book keepers of Zatch Bell, a mamodo who controls lighting and doesn't remember anything about the mamodo world but due to certain reason wants to be a kind king who wants to stop the mamodo battle, next is Sailor Vesta AKA Eido (last name unknown), he's a big pervert who can easily recognize girls by their panties, he's also the book keeper to Hyde, a serious mamodo who can control wind, there's Sailor Pluto AKA Setsuna Meioh, the only surviving senshi from Crystal Tokyo, she took a job as history teacher for Kiyo's school.

Finally the World of Pokemon have Sailor Saturn AKA Gary Oak, the grandson of renowned Pokemon researcher Pro. Samuel Oak and a researcher himself and Neo Sailor Moon, the reincarnation of Princess Serenity AKA Ash Ketchum, a great trainer who's always seen in the company of his Pikachu.

Many of the friends of the Sailor Senshi know their identities, such as Luffy's crew, Ash's traveling companions, the Hokages of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and more. Only the Sailor Senshi and their friend are aware about the other worlds…

But one must not forget that at one point, Neo Queen Serenity herself was once a Sailor Senshi… but before Crystal Tokyo was founded… back a couple thousand years… back in the day…

It was a lazy day at the Hikawa Shrine… Usagi, along with Makoto and Minako laid on the floor while Rei, Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna and Artemis stared at them, Ami on the other hand was reading her book.

"It's so boring!" she complained.

"Then do something…" said Rei harshly.

"There's nothing to do…" said Usagi.

"Then why don't you go on a date with Mamoru… he's right here…" said Rei motioning over to Usagi's boyfriend

Mamoru sighed… although he didn't want to admit it… there was really nothing to do.

"The truth is that things have been so boring since Galaxia left." said Haruka.

"You said it…" said Minako.

That's when there were several screams and a few crushes.

"What was that?" said Usagi.

"I don't know…" said Mamoru.

All of them got up and left the shrine… there were bodies everywhere… everyone was unconscious and there several car crashes.

"What happened here?" asked Minako.

"Something weird is going on…" said Ami.

"Well, well… isn't it the legendary Sailor Senshi…" said a voice.

Everyone turned to where the voice came from, it was a figure in black cloak, "These people have been drained dry…

"There's something very suspicious about this…" said Haruka.

"But we have ot protect these people…" said Usagi, "Come on guys! Let's transform!"

All of them nodded.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed while Mamoru said nothing and took out a rose to transform into Tuxedo Mask.

"To steal someone's energy is unforgivable! How dare you do that! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

Punish me!" said the man in the cloak, "Like that will happen…"

He sent a strange energy ball towards the Sailor Senshi, all of them dodged it…

"Well, well… Sailor Moon…" said the man in the cloak, "At least you fell for my trap"

The air seemed to shimmer…

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Venus.

All the bodies that were on the ground were gone… and there were no crashes after all…

"It was a mere illusion…" said the man.

"Why would you do that?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Now Sailor Moon, prepare for a fight for your life!" sad the man.

Portal opened up below Eternal Sailor Moon… and suck her in before anyone could react.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

"Usagi!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Usako!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

"Who are you and what did you do?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Just man who can only assume this form for another minute… I've sent her into a future… a future that's bleak for this world… a future beyond Crystal Tokyo…" said the man.

"What!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"How could you?" said Sailor Mercury.

"It was easy…" said the man who began to fade away, "You better hope that your little princess can protect herself…"

It was silent… when everyone turned to Sailor Pluto.

"I can't get her… the only way she can come back is if my future self sends her back…" said Sailor Pluto.

"So what do we do… just do nothing…" said Sailor Mars.

"Don't worry… I'm sure she's safe…" said Sailor Pluto, "Even if Crystal Tokyo isn't around anymore…"

"But…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"If Pluto says so… then she is…" said Tuxedo Mask, "Right?"

"Yes…" said Sailor Pluto, "Usagi be careful… I don't know what the other worlds are like in another 2,000 years… I just hope that you'll be safe in one of those worlds…" she thought she looked up the sky.

Chapter 1: Blast From the Past

Ash and Pikachu sat there, Dawn was busy training for an upcoming contest, Gary was busy working on some sort of paper and Brock… well he was flirting with any cute that came into the Pokemon Center that day. Ash was bored… so he decided to watch the weekly sparring session between Luffy, Naruto, Ranma, Sasuke and Zoro.

"You okay Ash… you mgith have to dodge a lot…" said Sasuke.

"I'm fine… as long as you don't set for to the Dojo…" joked Ash.

Sasuke sighed, "It was just one time…" he muttered.

"Okay you guys ready?" said Luffy.

"Sure am!" said Naruto.

"Sure thing…" said Ranma.

"Okay let do this." said Zoro.

"Fine…" sighed Sasuke.

"Shadow clones jutsu!" shouted Naruto using one of his trademark jutsus to multiply himself ten fold.

"Maybe this was a bad idea to watch…" said Ash.

And that's when the madness began… there was punching, kicking, slicing, hitting and of course something that they should have warned Ash about… flying Naruto clones… Ash kept having to get up and dodge the Naruto clones that flew too close for comfort… of course a Naruto clone had to crash into him… this stopped the sparring/ free for all.

"Ash you okay?" asked Luffy.

"Look at the pretty Butterfree…" said Ash.

There was a silence, "He'll be fine." said Sasuke.

Before they could get started again... there was a silence… that only meant one thing… they were too destructive again and she was coming.

"Ranma!" yelled a voice.

The door opened quickly and all 5 conscious men in the room stood in fear of Akane...

"Naruto…" said Ranma.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Naruto who grabbed a smoke bomb and used it.

While Akane could see anything, Sasuke managed to grab the unconscious Ash and all of them high tailed out the dojo as fast as they could.

As they were running away Ash woke up.

"What going on?" asked Ash.

"Akane's mad!" said Luffy.

"I see…" said Ash with a sweat drop, "So then the rumors are true… that you run off if Akane gets angry and go to the snack shack… I can't believe you're that scared of Akane!"

"I thought you were scared of Misty… who's a lot like Akane…" said Ranma.

"Good one…" said Luffy.

Pikachu sighed knowing that Ash lost that one.

"Fine…" said Ash, "But can you put me down…"

"No need… we're already here…" said Sasuke as the group arrived at the 3 Jewels snack shack. They went into the restaurant to find a sight they would never expect… Kakashi sitting at the counter… drinking a lot.

"Okay… this is weird…" said Ranma.

"Sure is…" said Aquamarine, "He's been here for the past hour…"

"So let me guess the usual…" said Amber.

"Yep!" said Luffy.

"Kakashi! What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Setsuna dumped me…" said Kakashi.

There was a silence…

"What… really?" said Ranma.

"What happened?" asked Ash.

"You see I used those free passes that Naruto gave me to see Make-Up Paradise the Movie…" said Kakashi.

Everyone looked at Naruto confused.

"Naruto… why did you have free passes to that movie?" asked Zoro.

"Well it all started a while back… we had a mission to protect Yukie Fujikaze, a famous actress, and man she was in a pain in the ass and…" said Naruto.

"Stuff happened, Naruto taught her to believe again and now she extremely grateful to Naruto, so she sends him stuff occasionally including free passes to her movies…" said Sasuke.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't want to hear you bragging about how you saved the day… okay!" said Sasuke.

Naruto glared at his rival then Kakashi cleared his throat…

"Oh right… why she broke up with you…" said Naruto.

"And ways… I decided to take her…" said Kakashi.

"Wait, wait, wait…" said Ranma, "You decided to take her to see Make-Out Paradise the Movie?"

"Yes…" said Kakashi.

"Didn't you even think of taking anyone else… like Eido or Naruto's dad?" asked Zoro.

"He has a point you know how woman are when it comes to Make-up Paradise…" said Sasuke.

"And Sasuke wasn't even there for that party…" said Luffy.

"But I heard about what happened to Jiraiya." said Sasuke.

"Naruto can you let me out for a few minutes…" came Minako's voice.

"Sure…" thought Naruto who then performed the Venus clone jutsu, allowing Minako to inhabit a Shadow Clone.

"Hey Kakashi…" said Minako who then grabbed him by the vest and began to shake him, "What were you thinking! Huh! Huh?"

"This might take awhile…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"So…" said Sasuke.

"None of us got a look at his face…" said Aquamarine.

"And I really want to see it too…" said Amber.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Setsuna was drinking tea and thinking.

(Flashback)

Setsuna was walking away from Kakashi angrily.

"I can't believe you think I would enjoy the movie!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry it's joist that I didn't you would mind... I mean…" said Kakashi.

"I let you read your perverted book" said Setsuna, "I tolerate it… just because I care about you so much… I'm sorry I can't any more…"

"Does this mean…" said Kakashi.

"I want to break up…" sauid Setsuna taking out her time key, "I'm sorry but I have had! Take me my apartment!"

Setsuna disappeared though a time portal… Kakashi just stood there.

(End of Flashback)

She just stood there, looking at her coffee, that's when she felt a very familiar pulse of power.

"That portal… she's back…" thought Setsuna, "Pluto Planet Power! Make-Up!"

Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and held the Garnet rod up high, "Take me to Crystal Tokyo!"

Sailor Pluto disappeared into a time portal... and reappeared in the wastelands known as Crystal Tokyo...

"It's going to appear any second…" said Sailor Pluto.

That's when a portal opened up and an unconscious Eternal Sailor Moon popped out.

"Usagi…" whispered Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto picked her up and went back to her apartment... she placed Eternal Sailor Moon on her bed… detransformed and waited.

A couple hours later Eternal Sailor Moon woke up… she looked around and said "What happened? Oh yeah… that man… then where am I?"

She got up and deiced to leave the room and was surprised when she saw Setsuna.

"Setsuna… where are we?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I need you to sit down…" said Setsuna, "And please detransform."

"Okay…" said Eternal Sailor Moon who detransformed back into Usagi.

"What I'm about to tell will be a shock…" said Setsuna who then told her the story of what happened… well the basic things, about how she was more than 2,000 years in the future and that Crystal Tokyo fell 50 years before.

"What do you mean Crystal Tokyo fell 50 years ago!" yelled Usagi.

"Calm down… don't worry about it… right now we have to focus on getting you back…" said Setsuna.

"Sorry…" said Usagi.

Setsuna handed Usagi a golden time key.

"Why is this gold?" asked Usagi remembering that all of them were grey.

"Now a days, the times keys are colored… I won't say why…" said Setsuna, "Pluto Planet Power! Make-up!"

She once again transformed into Sailor Pluto and summoned the Time Space Door, "Be careful Usagi on this trip."

That's when something odd happened the time space door vanished… Sailor Pluto fell to her knees and some how detransformed…

"Setsuna…" said Usagi.

"I don't know what just happened… but I don't think I'll be able to send you back any time soon…" said Setsuna who looked exhausted.

"Oh no…" said Usagi.

Elsewhere the man… the same one that sent Usagi though time over 2,000 years before was laughing, "Which madden will I go after first… I guess the most innocent…"

The man laughed as his plan was coming to fruition…

Next Time: Usagi is dealing with the fact that not only have the senshi been reincarnated but as male... also Hinata disappears! What happened to her... was she kidnapped by ninjas or something else? Find out next time!


	2. Things Are Different

Chapter 2: Things Are Different

Usagi sighed while she waited in Setsuna's bedroom… Setsuna has told her more about the situation… That the senshi and Chibi-Usa were reincarnated in different worlds and not only that but there were more Sailor Senshi that didn't awaken until after Chibi-Usa went back to Crystal Tokyo.

"I wonder if their different…" said Usagi.

In Setsuna's living room they were waiting for Gary and Kiyo. Due to the fact that Kakashi was with Naruto, Sasuke, Ash, Luffy, Zoro and Ranma at the time Setsuna sent out a message (note: message) that there was an emergency meeting at her apartment, Kakashi was on time… of course that didn't mean there wasn't any tension in the room.

"Did something happen between Setsuna and Kakashi?" asked Eido as the two stared at each other.

"For the last time… we'll tell you later…" said Sausage.

"Man it's too tense in here…" said Eido.

That's when a time portal opened up and Gary fell out.

"Sorry…" said Gary, who then saw the tension of the situation between Setsuna and Kakashi, "Did something happen between the two of them."

"That's what I'm thinking…" said Ace.

Gary sat down just as the doorbell rang, Setsuna over to intercom, "Yeah?"

"It's Kiyo…" said Kiyo.

"Come on up…" said Setsuna.

Kiyo with Zatch got into the room…

"Now I can talk about what's going on…" said Setsuna.

"Does it have to with your break up with Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"What? You broke up!" said Ace, Gary, Ryoga, Eido, Kiyo, Zatch and Hyde surprised.

"Yeah Kakashi tired to take her to see Make Out Paradise the Movie." said Sasuke.

Everyone else stared at Kakashi with sweat drops...

"Really?" said Ace.

"Idiot…" muttered Gary.

"You took Setsuna to see Make-out Paradise the Movie… wait there's a Make-out Paradise the movie?" said Eido with a lecherous grin.

Hyde whacked his book keeper in the head "Focus!"

"No it has nothing to do wit the break up…" said Setsuna, "You see something strange has happened…" said Setsuna.

"How strange…" said Kiyo.

"You can come in now!" said Setsuna.

Usagi heard what Setsuna… and left her bedroom and entered the room… all of the senshi stared at the girl.

"This is Usagi Tsukino… back before she became Neo Queen Serenity…" said Setsuna.

It was very quiet in the room...

"WHAT!" they yelled.

Usagi took a seat blinking in confusion.

"How…" said Kiyo pointing to Usagi.

"It's a long story…" said Setsuna.

Setsuna told of the fight and also the fact that her powers aren't working…

"So you do you think your powers aren't working because you dumped Kakashi?" asked Gary.

"I don't know…" said Setsuna.

"Kakashi…" growled Naruto.

"I can't believe that that happened!" said Luffy.

"Honestly… I didn't think you were that much of a pervert…" said Ranma.

Zoro just glared at Kakashi.

"Uh-oh…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"Hey Teme! Help us beat us beat him up!" yelled Naruto.

"Lousy court order…" muttered Sasuke.

All 5 of them lunged towards Kakashi and began to beat him up… Usagi stared at the site.

"Should I ask?" said Usagi.

"Don't…" said Kiyo.

"But I want to know…" said Usagi.

"Uh…" said Ryoga.

Everyone saw that Kakashi was sitting next to Ryoga.

"If their not beat up Kakashi… then who their beating up…" asked Ash.

"Take one guess…" said Hyde.

Everyone sweatdroped as they realized they were beating up Eido.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninja, Team 8 had just finished a mission and was filing their mission report.

"Very good…" said Tsunade.

"So can we go now?" asked Kiba.

"Just one moment…" said Arashi, "Hinata I was wondering… are you coming tonight or tomorrow for dinner?"

This made everyone in the room sweat drop.

"It's tomorrow night…" said Hinata with a sweat drop.

Tsunade hit Arashi in the head, which made everyone sweat drop.

"You're not supposed to do that!" said Tsunade whacking her co-Hokage in the head.

"Ow…" said Arashi.

"So can we go now?" asked Kiba with a sweat drop.

"Yes…" said Tsunade.

Team 8 left the Hokage Tower.

"I still can't get used Naruto being the son of the 4th Hokage…" said Kiba.

"I have…" said Shino.

"So Hinata…" said Kiba.

"I have to train with Neji today." said Hinata, "But I'll see you tomorrow…"

Hinata walked towards the Hyuga complex, as she walked home, a strange figure in a cloak approached her…

"You are Hyuga Hinata… are you not…" said the man.

Hinata froze, she then activated her Byakugan, "Who are you?" said Hinata turning around.

"Don't worry… I don't want your Byakugan…" said the man who out some mysterious dust and it towards Hinata, the Heiress to the Hyuga Clan passed out when she breathed it in.

"One down, 5 to go." said the man who was the same one who sent Usagi into the future.

Back in Setsuna's apartment… Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke and Ranma realized they were beating up Eido and stopped… but Zoro kept going.

"You can stop now…" said Gary, "He's in too much pain…"

"I guess your right…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Are you still angry for the whole kidnapping thing?" asked Eido.

"What do you think?" said Zoro.

"Okay…" said Eido with a sweat drop.

"Um…" said Usagi, "Can you please explaining what's going on?"

"Well you see uh… your future self when she sent us to be reborn as boys in her depression of loosing her friends." said Gary with a sigh.

"What?" said Usagi, "You're joking… right?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Then when you transform…" said Usagi.

"We cross dress…" sighed Sasuke.

"It's really embarrassing but all of us has grown used to it…" said Kiyo.

"Expect for Luffy… he doesn't mind for some reason…" said Naruto.

Luffy only laughed, "It's true…" said Luffy.

Usagi seemed to freeze for some reason, Naruto began to move his hand in front of her face.

"I think she fainted…" said Naruto, "Is she like this a lot?"

"No… I just think it's too much of a shock to her system…" said Minako.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to tell her what going on… I mean…" said Kiyo.

"I'm aware of the risks of what could happen but she has dealt with knowing the future before…" said Setsuna, "It's just very different this time."

"Wait… she knew what was going to happen?" asked Luffy.

"Well… it's a long story…" said Setsuna.

Usagi came to her senses… "Really this isn't a joke…"

"No!" said everyone else.

"So then who is who…" said Usagi.

"Well Naruto is Sailor Venus, Luffy is Sailor Mars, Ranma is Sailor Jupiter, Kiyo is Sailor Mercury, Gary is Sailor Saturn, Ace is Sailor Neptune, Kakashi… is Sailor Uranus, Zoro, Ryoga, Eido and Sasuke are the Sailor Senshi whom haven't awakened in your time and Ash is… Ash is Neo Sailor Moon." said Setsuna.

"Really…" said Usagi, looking at them as she caught their names as she said them along with their introductions, "I see… so where am I going to stay?"

"I was thinking you stay with me…" said Setsuna, "After all right now it's best… even though I have less space than some of them…"

"Why couldn't she stay with me?" said Naruto, "I mean I do have space, I mean it would be nice to have some occupying the mansion other than dad, me, Opal and sometimes Uchiha…" said Naruto.

"Don't you start… I get enough from Opal…" muttered Sasuke.

"Mansion?" said Usagi.

"Yeah… it used house my dad's clan years ago but it's only me, my dad and my sister… now." said Naruto.

"I need to explain something to Usagi… and I don't think it's a good idea for you to house her…" said Setsuna, "I'd fee more comfortable if the Straw Hats housed her…"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that my house is more dangerous than a Pirate Ship?" asked Naruto.

"Pirate ship?" thought Usagi with a sweat drop.

Sasuke whispered something in his ear… and Naruto realized why, "Oh… yeah… I get why now… okay…"

"I guess we should get going…" said Ace who then fell asleep causing.

"Oh my god!" yelled Usagi.

"Ace just suffers from narcolepsy…" said Luffy with a laugh.

"I see…" said Usagi with a sweat drop.

"You should use the door." said Setsuna.

"Okay…" said Ash.

Zoro picked up Ace and all of them left the apartment.

"So what do you think is going on?" asked Ash.

"I don't know… but I don't like it…" said Gary.

"Right now I think we should figure out another way to send her back until Setsuna is over Kakashi…" said Kiyo.

Kakashi hung his head low and sighed.

"Man he's really depressed…" said Eido.

Back in the apartment, Usagi stared at the coffee table in front of her.

"I'll make you some coffee…" said Setsuna.

"Are they really okay with it?" asked Usagi.

"Well... Luffy seems to lack any shame what so ever… and Ranma… well he fell into a Magical Spring, and if he gets hit with cold water he turns into a girl… hot water changes him back." said Setsuna.

"Really?" said Usagi, "Who would have thought Rei's reincarnation would lack shame…"

"There's something else I need to tell you…" said Setsuna, "You see the world we're in now… is different than the one you came from."

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"You see… there are 5 worlds we can travel to… The World of Pirates, The World of Chaos, The World of Ninjas, the World of Pokemon and this one the World fo the Mamodo Battle…" said Setsuna.

"What's wit the names?" asked Usagi.

"Well the World of Pirates and the World of Ninjas have obvious names… they have a ton of Pirates and Ninja… in fact Luffy, Zoro and Ace are pirates and Naruto and Kakashi are ninja… Sasuke used to be a ninja… it's a long story." said Setsuna.

"So that's what the pirate ship comment was about." said Usagi.

"Well about Pokemon and Mamodo… you saw that yellow mouse with Ash… right?" asked Setsuna.

"Is that a Pokemon or a Mamodo?" asked Usagi.

"It's a Pokemon, there a many Pokemon and I'm sure Ash and Gary would like to show you theirs later…" said Setsuna.

"What about mamodo?" asked Usagi.

"Well you saw those two boys here?" asked Setsuna.

"Yeah…" said Usagi.

"Their mamodo… they come from another world to fight for the thrown of their world." said Setsuna.

"I see…" said Usagi.

Setsuna began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Usagi.

"Just irony in all this… remember what you were doing before the fight?" asked Setsuna.

Usagi begin to think, "I was bored out of my mind…" said Usagi.

"I think that you got what you wanted… excitement… sure right now you just discovered some horrible things but you should forget about most of it…" said Setsuna.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Usagi.

"I mean right now focus on the good things… I have work tomorrow… so you think about what your going to do tomorrow." said Setsuna.

"Oh, okay… I'm going to take a nap." said Usagi.

"Okay…" said Setsuna she looked at Usagi, "I just hope she doesn't worry…" she thought.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninjas, Naruto and Sasuke were walking to the Kazama Mansion.

"So you really think it's a good idea to hide fluffy from Usagi like this?" asked Naruto.

"It's not fluffy… it's Minako… how do you think she'll react to one of her friends being alive and doesn't have any access to her?" asked Sasuke.

"She has access to her… Venus Clone jutsu… hello…" said Naruto.

"But you can only do that so many times a day... even with your Chakra…" said Sasuke.

Naruto stared Sasuke as they approached the house… they got in.

"Oh he just got here." said Opal going into the hall way with a phone in hand, "Naruto-Niichan… it's for you… it's Neji."

"I wonder why he's calling?" said Naruto taking the phone, "Hey Neji… no I haven't seen Hinata all day. Why? She was supposed to meet you an hour ago? Are you sure? Have you checked with Kiba or Shino yet, because I heard she had a mission today. Okay call back afterwards… why? She's my girlfriend! Okay bye!"

"Naruto-Niichan… what's going on?" asked Opal.

"Hinata's running late for a sparing session with Neji." said Naruto.

"Oh…" said Opal, "I hope she's okay… even if she's running late she usually calls…"

"Don't' worry she's fine…" said Sasuke.

"I hope so…" said Naruto.

Elsewhere in an unknown location, Hinata began to wake up.

"Where am I?" she said then noticed she was wearing some sort of sky blue dress that resembled some sort of ceramal robe, "And why am I dressed like this?"

"Don't worry… your safe for now…" said a voice.

Hinata turned around and saw she was inside some sort of cage, and the man in the cloak was staring at her.

"Don't worry I'm not after your Byakugan… don't worry about that!" said the man.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Hinata.

"Don't' worry… you'll know soon enough…" said the man, "Perhaps next will be the least innocent…"

The man disappeared and Hinata looked up, "I hope I'll be okay…" she thought.

Back in the world of Ninjas, Naruto and Hinata were playing a video game while Sasuke dusted the room… that's when the phone rang.

"Uchiha…" said Opal.

"Okay, okay…" said Sasuke who answered, "Kazama Residence... okay… Naruto's it's for you.

Naruto paused the game and answered the phone.

"Hello?" said Naruto, "What? Really? I'll be right over! Okay! Bye!"

"What is it?" asked Opal.

"We Neji called Kiba who saw he last saw her leaving for her sparring session…" said Naruto who turned off the game system, "I'm going right over there."

Naruto ran out of the house and to the Hyuga Compound, where he met up with Neji, Kiba and Shino.

"So how are we going to look for her?" asked Naruto.

"We use Akamaru of course!" said Kiba.

After getting one of Hinata's items, Akamaru lead them to where Hinata last was.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Akamaru says that her sent sends here but it just vanished as if she disappeared." said Kiba.

"If someone used a jutsu then it's something I have never heard of." said Shino.

"I think we have to tell Granny and Dad about this." said Naruto.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Kiba.

"It's a matter of great importance…" said Neji.

"And I'm telling them because Hinata's my girlfriend…" said Naruto, "I'm doing this because her life might be in danger…"

"Someone might be after the Byakugan…" said Shino.

"Right…" said Naruto looking down to the ground.

"But we should discus this with Lord Hiashi first…" said Neji.

Hours later Naruto returned home.

"Naruto-Niichan…" said Opal.

"Hinata was declared missing… right now they don't have any leads…" said Naruto.

"You okay?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll be fine…" said Naruto.

At that moment in Setsuna's apartment she got a weird feeling while she was washing the dishes. She then looked at Usagi who was sleeping the couch, "There's something more going on…" she thought looking at Usagi.

Next Time: Thanks to the Straw Hats finding an uninhabited Summer Island, Usagi has something to do and Naruto can cheer up... but what happens when Nami disappears... find out next time!


	3. Island Adventure

Chapter 3: Island Adventure

Usagi woke up, and looked around then remembered, "Oh right… the future…" she said.

"Good morning." Said Setsuna walking into the room, "So are you going to do something today…"

"I don't know… what is there to do?" asked Usagi, "I don't want to be stuck in this apartment all day…"

"Maybe you should go to either the World of Pirates or the World of Ninja… Naruto has a game room and Luffy's crew knows about him being a Sailor Senshi…" said Setsuna.

"Really why?" asked Usagi.

"It's a long story, Luffy had to transform in front of them at various points…" said Setsuna, "I should also point that Zoro is Luffy's first mate…"

"Oh really… I don't know… maybe if…" said Usagi.

"No Jack Sparrow…" said Setsuna.

"Who?" asked Usagi.

"Oh right… sorry… forgot, Pirates of the Caribbean hadn't come out yet…" said Setsuna.

"Um… okay…" said Usagi.

"Anyway, Luffy's crew isn't stereo typical pirates… a couple of the members are women…" said Setsuna.

"I'll think about it…" said Usagi, "So where do you work?"

"I teach history at Kiyo's school…" said Setsuna.

"Oh…" said Usagi.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" asked Setsuna.

"Anything's good…" said Usagi.

Setsuna made pancakes, after breakfast, Setsuna asked "So where do you want to do?"

"I don't know… I guess it depends on who helps me…" said Usagi.

Setsuna decided to call both Luffy and Naruto… she hoped that Luffy would answer…

In the World of Pirates, Luffy was finally kicked out the dinning room…

"Breakfast's been over for the last 10 minutes!" yelled Sanji, "So no more asking for food!"

"Oh…" pouted Luffy.

That's when his communicator rang, he answered and found Setsuna and black screen of someone who hadn't picked up the communicator yet.

"Luffy before we get started, I'd like to wait for Naruto…" said Setsuna.

"Sure that's okay…" said Luffy.

In the world of Ninjas, Naruto stayed in bed, he was so worried about Hinata that he was depressed… that Sasuke, Arashi and Opal stared at him.

"I have to get to the Academy… if he's still like that later I'll help him get out of bed." said Opal.

Opal left the room and Arashi still couldn't help to worry about his son.

"I know I hate to seem out of the loop… but how close were Naruto and Hinata?" asked Arashi.

"Many people I talked say they were destined for each other…" said Sasuke with a smirk, "Luffy even told me about a time shortly after he awakened as a Sailor Senshi he entered a depression in which he was worried that the others would treat him like a monster if they ever found out… he was even worried that Hinata would as well."

"So what happened?" asked Arashi.

"I heard that Naruto told two people at the same time… and they didn't care… one of them was Hinata." said Sasuke.

"I see…" said Arashi, "Who ever told you what happened was right… they are destined for each other."

That's when they finally noticed Naruto's communicator ringing, Sasuke managed to find it and answer it, to find Setsuna and Luffy.

"Sasuke… where's Naruto…" said Setsuna.

Sasuke sighed, "Hinata went missing and Naruto's depressed about it…" said Sasuke.

"Oh no…" said Setsuna.

"What?" yelled Luffy.

"Everyone thinks it's someone after the Byakugan…" said Sasuke, "And Naruto's extremely depressed right now and won't get out of bed."

Setsuna sighed, "I guess with Naruto like that I don't think Usagi can spend the day him…"

"You need Usagi to spend with someone?" asked Luffy.

Setsuna nodded.

"I have an idea!" yelled Luffy, "Why not send both Usagi and Naruto here… this way Usagi has something to do while I'm at work and Naruto can cheer up."

"Okay…" said Setsuna.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Sasuke.

Everyone hung up their communicators.

"So what happened?" asked Robin approaching the captain.

"Well Naruto's coming… and so is Usagi…" said Luffy.

"Who is Usagi?" asked Robin.

"Well for some reason Neo Queen Serenity before she became a queen somehow came to this time…" said Luffy.

"Wait… Usagi's coming?" asked Ace who over heard it, "Are you sure it wont' mess up history?"

"I don't know it was Setsuna's idea." said Luffy.

"I see…" said Ace.

In the world of Ninja…

"Okay… looks like we have to get Naruto dressed… and get him out of bed…" said Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Arashi sighed…

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle…

"So where am I going to go?" asked Usagi.

"You're going to spend the day with Luffy's crew… and Naruto, who's depressed because his girls friend went missing…" said Setsuna.

"Really what happened?" asked Usagi.

"Well his girlfriend is the heiress to a very powerful ninja clan, and everyone thinks it has something to do with a special ninja gift she has." said Setsuna.

"Oh…" said Usagi.

"Don't worry… and besides you should focus on meeting Luffy's crew…" said Setsuna.

"But…" said Usagi who had the image of stereotypical pirates in her head.

"Luffy's crew isn't like that, one bit… and don't worry their nice." said Setsuna.

"Okay… right." said Usagi, "So how I supposed to get there?"

"Remember that time key I gave you?" asked Setsuna.

"yes." said Usagi taking out, "What about it?"

"You see not only it allows safe travel in the time warp but also allows for instant travel anywhere within any of the Worlds other than the Mamodo World…" said Setsuna.

"Really?" said Usagi.

"Well there are a couple places the key can't take you to, but that's only to ensure that there's no abuse." said Setsuna.

"I see…" said Usagi, "So how do I use it?"

"You just say "Take me to" then state the location…" said Setsuna.

"Okay… so where am I going to?" asked Usagi.

"The Thousand Sunny." said Setsuna, "That's the name of Luffy's ship."

"Okay." said Usagi.

"Wait one more thing." said Setsuna.

"What?" asked Usagi.

"The landing is a little rough so you'll need to be careful." said Setsuna.

"Okay. Take me to the Thousand Sunny!" said Usagi.

A time portal opened up above Usagi and sucked her in, a few seconds later Usagi landed hard on some grass.

"Ow…" she thought, "Grass I don't think it worked…" she thought.

"Hey Usagi you okay?" asked Luffy walking up to her.

"I'm fine…" said Usagi, "Wait…"

She saw she was on a lawn… that was on a deck of the ship.

"Oh you must be wondering why there's a lawn right?" asked Luffy, "Franky… our shipwright put it there. I like it." said Luffy.

"Oh…" said Usagi.

"So must be Usagi I heard about." said a voice.

Usagi saw a tall black haired woman (Robin).

"Yes… I am…" said Usagi.

"I'm Robin… it's a pleasure to meet you." said Robin.

"Oh yes." said Usagi getting ready to her hand. That's when several disembodied arms popped out of the ground in a row and shook Usagi's hand… Usagi then fainted.

"I think we forgot to explain the Devil Fruits…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"I see…" said Robin.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja, Arashi and Sasuke fished dressing Naruto.

"You know what I think." said Arashi whipping his brow.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I think right now, Naruto's also unconscious…" said Arashi.

"You mean he's not in a catatonic state?" asked Sasuke.

"I think he's with Fluffy and Minako." said Arashi.

"Maybe…" said Sasuke.

Deep within Naruto's mind, Naruto was crying while Minako comforted him.

"Naruto…" said Minako.

"What?" said Naruto.

"I think you should calm down now…" said Minako.

"Why?" asked Naruto whipping away a tear.

"Because I think that your friends want to cheer you up…" said Minako, "And they can't cheer you up if you're depressed here."

"Okay…" said Naruto, "Maybe I'll see Luffy…"

"That would be a great idea." said Minako.

"Okay…" said Naruto disappeared.

Minako sighed as he left… "You wanted him to leave so you wouldn't be tempted… right?" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Minako.

"I mean is every second your face to with Naruto, your temped to ask him to use the Venus Clone Jutsu." said Kyubi, "You really want to see her don't you?"

"I do… but I don't think she should know of my existence within Naruto… right now she can't stop thinking about the fall of Crystal Tokyo… and knowing that I'm alive within Naruto… and really here and not just soul would kill her…" said Minako.

Minako began to cry…

"It's times like these that I wish that we can be closer together." said Kyubi.

"Me too…" said Minako.

Naruto woke up in the waking world.

"Good you're okay…" said Arashi.

"Your going to Luffy's so you can get some cheering up done…" said Sasuke, "Getting away from his world will help…"

"Okay…" said Naruto.

Back in the World of Pirates, Usagi had returned to consciences. She saw that Luffy was the only there (Robin thought it would be best if Luffy explained on his own).

"You okay?" asked Luffy, "Because I think I forgot to tell you something important about our world."

"What?" asked Usagi.

"Well you see in this world there are fruits that give people really cool powers! But it's in exchange for never being able to ever swim again…" said Luffy, "Their called Devil Fruits, and Robin ate one that allows her sprout any body part!"

"Oh… that explains the arms." said Usagi.

"Sorry… I could have sword that me or Ace explained it…" said Luffy.

"That's okay!" said Usagi.

"I ate one too…" said Luffy.

"You did…" said Usagi, "I hope it's not a scary as Robin's…" she thought with a sweat drop.

"I ate the Gum Gum Fruit…" said Luffy, "Now I'm a rubber man…" he said stretching his cheeks.

"That's really cool." said Usagi.

"It is…" said Luffy.

That's when another time portal opened up and Naruto fell out.

"Setsuna really need to fix that…" he said getting up.

"Naruto…" said Luffy.

"I know… Hinata…" said Naruto.

"Hinata is that your girlfriend's name?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "I'm just worried that…"

"Don't worry about today!" yelled Luffy, "We're going to cheer you up!"

Usagi laughed… "I can't believe Rei was reincarnated as someone like Luffy…" thought Usagi.

"Hey!" came Nami's voice, "The weather seems to be stabling!"

"Really! All right! Perfect timing!" said Luffy.

"Why… what does that mean?" asked Usagi.

"It means we're near an island! That means adventure!" said Luffy.

"All right!" said Naruto.

"But first! I'll introduce you to everyone on the crew! Come on Usagi!" said Luffy dragging Usagi.

Meanwhile in the World of The Mamodo Battle it was time for Kiyo's History class...

Setsuna sighed while writing something on the board.

"Miss Meioh what's wrong?" asked Mary Lou.

"Oh it's nothing I just broke up with my boyfriend…" said Setsuna.

She turned around the face the chalkboard and all the male students (other than Kyo dancing around while silently cheering). Setsuna turned around and they stopped she looked towards the chalkboard again and they started up again.

"Honestly…" muttered Kiyo.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Usagi sighed… she was introduced to each member most of them had their quirks, Franky, the Cyborg shipwright who says "Super" a lot and runs on cola, Usopp the lying sharpshooter, Chopper the half reindeer doctor who's really cute (in a teddy bear like way), Sanji the "Love Cook" who flirted with Usagi (which made Luffy surprisingly tug his ear away) and Nami the navigator who's one of the more sane members. She also found out about their bounties, which had nothing do with pillaging, stealing or killing but with fighting the World Government to save Robin.

"This world is weird…" thought Usagi as the ship approached the island.

"So how are you holding up?" said a voice.

Usagi saw a talking cat jump to the railing, the add thing was that this talking cat was female and not Luna nor Dianna, this one was dark grey and had yellow eyes… but Usagi knew she was one of the moon cats judging by her crescent moon.

"Who are you?" asked Usagi.

"I'm Aeries, I'm Luna and Artemis youngest child… so far." said Aeries.

"Oh…" said Usagi, "Wait there's more other than Dianna?"

"There's Hermes… he lives with Kiyo…" said Aeries.

"I see…" said Usagi with a sigh.

"Don't worry about these things each world is weirdness to it…" said Aeries, "I'm just glad I didn't deiced to look for Ranma…"

"Why?" asked Usagi.

"Everyday something weird happens to Ranma… whether it has something to with his curse, his dad doing some to him or something random happening… I would want to be there and it's much better being a ship's cat, occasionally getting to kill a rat than pretending to be a hamster with Ranma." said Aeries.

"What?" asked Usagi.

"Ranma has a fear of cats, he deluded himself into thinking that we're hamsters for some reason." said Aeries.

"Weird…" said Usagi.

"Don't worry Usagi, if one thing I learned while traveling with this crew is that things will always turn out in the end no matter what the odds." said Aeries.

Not too long later the crew landed on the island… it appeared to be quite small and seemed to lack any signs of civilization and seemed to be mostly a thick jungle.

"Listen up!" said Nami, "Right now we need to see if there's anything eatable on this island and see if there is indeed someone living here to see how long the Log Pose Sets for! We also need someone to make sure that Luffy or Naruto doesn't get into any trouble…" said Nami.

"Why bring me into this?" asked Naruto.

"Because you're a lot like Luffy and let's not forget that time last time you came to an island with us…" said Nami.

"Hey that was mostly Luffy! Though I did help him a bit!" said Naruto.

"Do I want to know?" asked Usagi.

"No…" said Usopp shaking his head.

And so they were broken into groups, Robin and Ace went in one direction, then there was Sanji and Nami, while Zoro "babysat" Luffy, Naruto, Usopp, Chopper and Usagi, while Franky and Aeries watched the ship.

"Honestly… why is always me?" asked Zoro.

"My guess it's the massive debt…" said Naruto.

Then there was the sound of a bird coming out the trees which startled Usagi and Usopp causing them, to latch onto the nearest person, in Usagi's case it was Naruto.

Minako laughed in Naruto's mind, "She's just the same as she always…" she said.

"Get off me!" yelled Zoro throwing Usopp of him (he was the one that was closet to Usopp).

Elsewhere on the island Sanji and Nami were walking though the dense jungle, when Nami tripped on a root.

"Nami! Are you okay?" said Sanji.

"I'm fine…" said Nami, "I might need to sit down for a second."

"Of course Nami!" said Sanji, "Do you need help?"

"No thank you." said Nami walking to a nearby fallen tree and using it like a bench, "I doubt there's anyone living on the island."

Sanji turned away from Nami to light a cigarette, "You're probably right…" said Sanji.

"Who are you?" said Nami.

Sanji quickly turned around and saw that Nami seemed to vanish… with out a trace… "Nami!" yelled.

There was no answer, Sanji was extremely worried… especially Nami's "Who are you?", he knew something had happened… he ran to look for someone else… he came across the childish group.

"Hey Sanji! Did you come to tell us it's almost lunch?" asked Luffy.

Sanji responded with a kick to the face.

"No! Nami went missing." said Sanji.

"What? You sure?" asked Zoro.

Sanji explained what happened, that he only took his eyes off for a second, and he heard Nami's sentence.

"That's really strange." said Usopp.

"We have to go look for her! She's probably still on the island!" said Luffy, "Naruto!"

"Don't need to tell me twice…" said Naruto, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

And with that Naruto multiplied himself.

"Cool!" said Usagi.

"Your not going to faint… are you?" asked the real Naruto.

"No of course not, ninjas a famous for multiplying themselves!" said Usagi.

This made those who knew about Usagi fainting when Robin shook her hand anime fall… which was pretty much and everyone, including the Naruto clones.

After informing everyone else of Nami's disappearance, the entire crew, Usagi, Naruto and his clones began to scour the island in search for the missing navigator.

Meanwhile in a mysterious place, Nami felt herself being shook awake.

"Nami, Nami please wake up!" said a voice.

Nami began to wake up, she saw the person shaking her was Hinata.

"Hinata?" said Nami waking up, "Where are we?"

The last thing she remember was a man appearing from nowhere using strange dust to knock her out while Sanji wasn't looking. She then noticed that she was now wearing the same robe that Hinata wore but orange.

"Good you're awake!" said the man, "See Hinata if I hadn't brought Nami here you would have still thought I was after your silly blood line limit…"

Hinata glared at the Man who began to walk away, "I'll go for the Twix next… two for one is always better…" he then disappeared.

"Hinata? What's going on?" asked Nami.

"I don't know… I was just got here a few minutes ago myself…" said Hinata.

"A few minutes, but you've been gone for nearly a day… at least that's what I heard." said Nami.

"It either means I was asleep… or…" said Hinata.

"We're being held somewhere in Crystal Tokyo." said Nami.

Hinata nodded, knowing it was true.

Back in the world of Pirates, there was a meeting among the Straw Hats, as well as Usagi and Naruto.

"If it's a bounty hunter then they'll come after the rest of us…" said Sanji.

"Well not all of us, I doubt they're go after Ace Chopper, Usopp or Love Cook." said Zoro.

"Hey what the hell am I in the list?" yelled Sanji.

"Have you seen your poster lately?" said Zoro.

Sanji satin depressed in the corner…

"Why is he depressed?" asked Usagi.

"Bounties are often a source of pride for pirates and Master Cook's Wanted poster isn't exactly… perfect." said Robin.

""Right now we should be focused on Nami." Said Luffy, "I'm sure she's fine… but we need to find her right away."

"Wow Luffy your taking this well…" said Naruto.

"As long as you believe that the person you care about is all right, it's going to be fine." said Luffy.

"Your right…" said Naruto nodding, "I'm also going to help you look for Nami as much as I can, Dad and Granny won't let me help look for Hinata… and due to the whole two year training trip ended more than a year early I can't do any missions until a ton of paper work is filled out."

"Thanks!" said Naruto.

"I'll help out too…" said Usagi, "I have no idea when I'll be able to go home, but I would like to help!"

"Oh Usagi! It's so kind of you to help look for Nami!" said Sanji who's eye exploded in a heart.

"What part of you mgith change history if you flirt with her don't you understand?" asked Zoro.

"What was that sword boy?" asked Sanji.

"The tow began to fight yet again… Usagi just sweatdroped at the site.

Meanwhile back in the World of the Mamodo Battle, in Megumi's apartment both Megumi and Tia went to the couch and sat down.

"Tough day…" said Tia.

"You said it." said Megumi.

"It was indeed a tough day." said a voice both of them turned around and saw the main the cloak.

"Who are you?" asked Megumi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tia.

The man took out power and blew to the two girls faces... both were knocked out.

"Good thing these two were knocked out so easily…" said the man as all three of them disappeared.

With two disappearances and now one knowing they are connected and now Megumi and Tia taken as well who knows what would happen.

Next Time: A third disappearance of friends causes more mysteries... as some begin to suspect they are somehow connected... especially when Dawn disappears... what will happen? Find out next time!


	4. It’s Beginning to Tie Together

A/N: Okay, I decided that Sammy (instead of all the Neo Pokemon Guardians) will appear in this. Also for some reason I decided for the two Millennium Mamodo Teams to know as well (even though in New Lives R they didn't know until shortly before the final battle).

Chapter 4: It's Beginning to Tie Together

Kiyo was sleeping peacefully…

"Kiyo… wake up!" said Zatch shaking him awake, "It's all over the news!"

"I'm trying to get some sleep… I'm not supposed to wake for another 20 minutes…" said Kiyo.

Zatch pouted… it was very serious, "You have to get up and watch the news something really bad has happened!" said Zatch.

"Not now!" yelled Kiyo.

"But Megumi went missing!" yelled Zatch.

"What?" said Kiyo.

Elsewhere, in Crystal Tokyo, Megumi began to wake up.

"Good your awake." said a voice.

Megumi saw it was Nami, then saw Hinata trying to wake up Tia. Not only that but she was wearing a yellow robe while Tia wore an orange-pink colored robe.

"Nami?" said Megumi, "Where are we?"

"You're my [prisoners…" said the mysterious cloaked man.

"First Hinata, then me, now Megumi and Tia! What are you planning!" yelled Nami.

"You'll find out soon enough…" said the mysterious man who disappeared, "I'll go after the least likely…"

Megumi and Tia sighed, "So where are we?" said Tia.

"All we know is that we're somewhere in Crystal Tokyo." said Hinata.

"Oh great!" yelled Tia.

"At least we know where we're being held…" said Megumi.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle Kiyo got up and was watching the news along with Eido, Hyde, Zatch and Hana (his mom)… even if it was one day, a Pop Star Going missing was big news.

"It is unknown why Megumi Ooumi disappeared…" said the anchor.

"Oh man this really bad…" said Eido.

Hyde began to cough which sounded like "Stalker".

"What was that?" sauid Eido.

"What worse is that I tried calling Tia on her cell and she won't answer…" said Zatch.

"So you think Tia went missing too?" asked Hyde.

Zatch only nodded, even if Tia was a bully and very scary, they were friends (as well as the fact that Tia had a huge crush on Zatch).

"Reports say she disappeared without a trace…" said the anchorman.

"With out a trace…" said Kiyo, "First Hinata, then Nami… now Megumi and Tia… it can't all be a coincidence…" he thought.

"Kiyo… what's wrong?" asked Zatch.

"It's nothing…" said Kiyo.

"Okay… I have an idea on how to find them!" said Eido.

"Tell me later, I have to get ready for school…" said Kiyo.

"Actually, I'm planning on calling Dr. Riddles, and organizing a meeting…" said Eido.

"Please don't' do what I think your going to do?" asked Kiyo.

Before Eido could pick the phone to call the enteric fellow bookkeeper, the phone rang, which Eido picked up.

"Hello?" said Eido.

"Eido… it's me Dr. Riddles." said Dr. Riddles over the phone.

"Hey I was about to call you…" said Eido.

"I know that…" said Dr. Riddles over the phone.

"How…" said Eido.

"It's because you're a stalker fan boy." said Hyde.

"I am not a Stalker Fan boy!" yelled Eido.

"Uh…" said Dr. Riddles over the phone.

Eido sweatdroped, "I was hopping that we can schedule an emergency meeting due to Megumi's disappearance" said Eido.

"I was planning to do the same and wanted to call you and Kiyo first…" said Dr. Riddles over the phone.

"Okay, cool, I'll tell Kiyo… after school right?" said Eido.

"Yes…" said Dr. Riddles over the phone.

Eido hung up, "Kiyo there's a mamodo team meeting." said Eido.

"Okay." said Kiyo.

Kiyo went to his room to get dressed, but first he decided to call Setsuna over the communicator.

At Setsuna's apartment, Usagi and Setsuna were eating breakfast when Setsuna communicator rang.

"I hope that isn't Kakashi…" said Setsuna.

She picked it up and saw it was Kiyo.

"Kiyo what is it?" asked Setsuna.

"Turn on the news right now." said Kiyo.

"Okay." said Setsuna, going to her TV remote and turning it on and saw the news was about Megumi's disappearance.

"Tia might be missing too…" said Kiyo, "They disappeared with out a trace."

"So you're thinking they might be…" said Setsuna.

"I'm not sure yet, but I need to piece it together, I was thinking to call Sasuke and Gary, for a meeting later…" said Kiyo.

"Okay…" said Setsuna who hung up her communicator.

"So… what's going on?" asked Usagi, "A pop star disappeared?"

"Yes, however the pop star is a very close friend to Kiyo, not only that but she's a bookkeeper who's an alley with Kiyo and Eido." said Setsuna.

"Oh wow…" said Usagi.

Setsuna began to laugh a bit.

"What is it?" asked Usagi with a sweat drop.

"Oh just thinking of the time Eido kidnapped Zoro and Gary so he could follow Kiyo and Megumi." said Setsuna.

"You kidding?" asked Usagi with a sweat drop.

"I'm not… Eido was pretty beaten that time…" said Setsuna, "I see…"

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon at a Pokemon Center, Dawn had just finished her breakfast.

"Okay… time for more training!" said Dawn getting up.

"You're hiding something." said Gary.

"Of course I'm not!" said Dawn.

She was, much most who knew of the Senshi secret, she knew that Nami went missing and due to an event that's best not mentioned, she had grown farley close to all the Straw Hats.

"The contest is less than a week away…" said Dawn, "I can't miss out training…"

She ran out of the Pokemon Center and bumped into someone sent both of them to the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." said Dawn with a bow.

"No problem Dawn…" said a voice.

Dawn looked up and saw Sammy.

"Oh hey Sammy!" said Dawn happily while she got up, "Have yo met up with Mina's group yet?"

"Nope… who would have thought a famous 11 year old comic book artist who secretly doubles as a Super Hero would be hard to find." said Sammy getting up.

"And your going to be a super hero too… how embarrassing…" said Beldum appearing over her shoulder.

"Beldum!" said Sammy taking out magnet and placing it Beldum's head.

"Oh ho', don't you dare tell me your pregnant with my man's baby!" said Beldum picking up a TV signal.

"Day time TV…" said Sammy with a shrug.

"Well I have to get training, it was good talking to her…" said Dawn leaving.

"Something's wrong…" thought Sammy.

"Sammy?" said Ash from behind her.

Sammy began to blush, "Oh hey Ash!" said Sammy.

"Still haven't found Mina's group…" said Ash.

"Nope…" said Sammy, "So is there something wrong with Dawn?"

Ash looked at Sammy, "Nami went missing…" said Ash.

"What?" said Sammy shocked.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, it was right before history class in Kiyo's class room.

"Hey Kiyo… there's something I need you to for me." said Iwashima.

"What?" asked Kiyo.

Iwashima took out his IPhone and placed it on Kiyo's desk.

"Can you fix my IPhone? I tired to hack into it but now it only gets a few AM Stations." said Iwashima.

"I'll see what I can do…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Did you heard about Megumi!" yelled Suzy.

"Yeah I did… Zatch woke me up…" said Kiyo.

""What happened to Megumi?" asked Kane.

"She vanished without a trace!" yelled Suzy.

"Really?" said all the boys in class.

"No one knows what happened to her." said Mary Lou joining the conversation.

"Maybe that guy who freeloads off Kiyo kidnapped her." said Yamanaka.

"No… he's worried about her too…" said Kiyo.

"Well I think." said Yamanaka.

"Good morning class…" said Setsuna walking into the room.

Megumi was quickly forgotten as every single male student (other than Kiyo) went up to Setsuna with bouquets of flowers in their hands.

"Setsuna… I'm sorry what happened between you and your boyfriend." said Iwashima.

"Here's some flowers." said Kane.

"Yeha to make you feel better…" said Yamanaka.

"Kiyo, aren't you good friends with Miss Meioh and her ex… right?" said Mary Lou, "What made them break up?"

"Kakashi took her to see a porno movie…" said Kiyo with a shrug.

Both Mary Lou and Suzy stared at Kiyo.

"Really?" asked Suzy in shock.

"Please won't everyone sit down and not talk about my break up…" said Setsuna.

She began to teach the class history.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon, Dawn was practicing with Piplup.

"I guess it's time for a rest…" said Dawn.

"Good…" said a voice.

Dawn slowly turned around and Piplup gasped as many in a black cloak used some sort of Powder on it's trainer and watched him take away Dawn. Piplup began to cry then ran back to the center.

Back at the Center, Sammy was still in shock of Nami's disappearance.

"So there hasn't been anything in the news… I mean Nami does have a bounty after all…" said Sammy.

"I don't think so…" said Ash.

"I would be worried if I as you… don't you owe Nami money…" said Beldum who no longer had a magnet attached to it.

Sammy shot an evil glare at her talking Pokemon

"Okay… shutting up…" said Beldum.

That's when Piplup ran into the Pokemon Center scared, and managed to fine Ash.

"Piplup… what wrong?" asked Ash.

Piplup crying and making quick movements explained it to Ash, Pikachu, Sammy and Beldum.

"Pika!" said Pikachu shocked.

"Sucks to be you…" said Beldum.

This earned a glare from everyone… Beldum got really scared… sure one angry super powered cross-dress was enough to deal with, but two angry super powered cross-dressers, an angry Pikachu and an angry Piplup too much.

"Okay, okay…" said Beldum, "Piplup said "Dawn was kidnapped by a strange guy in a black cloak"."

"What?" said Sammy and Ash.

"What happened?" asked Gary.

"Dawn was just kidnapped by a guy in a black cloak!" said Sammy.

"Piplup saw it happen!" said Ash.

"Is that true?" asked Gary.

Piplup nodded…

"See I told the truth! I don't want to face the wrath of two angry Pokemon and tow angry cross-dressers!" said Beldum.

"What was that!" yelled Sammy picking up Beldum.

"Sorry!" said Beldum.

Sammy carried Beldum out of the room and then came back dusting off her hands.

"He'll be back soon…" said Sammy, "But we have to figure who is this guy in a black cape."

Gary began to think, "What did the guy that sent Usagi to this time look like?" asked Gary.

"What?" asked Sammy.

"Oh yeah… I'll explain later." Said Ash, "But I don't know…"

"I have to meet some people later…" said Gary, "And I'll bring it up."

"Did some else disappear?" asked Ash.

"Megumi and Tia…" said Gary.

"Wow… really?" said Sammy, "Wait other than Nami did someone else disappear too?"

"Yeah… Hinata." said Ash.

"Really?" said Sammy surprised.

Not too long later in the World of the Mamodo Battle, after school, in Dr. Riddles apartment, all mamodos teams in the Alliance were there…

"We should figure something out!" yelled Eido.

"He's right…" said Dr. Riddles.

"But I think that it should be handled by someone… who well isn't a stalker fan boy…" said Lance.

"What?" yelled Eido.

"It's true Cyclone Bandit…" said Kiyo nodding agreement.

"Come on…" said Eido.

"You once kidnapped two people so that you can follow Megumi around." said Uri.

"Oh come on that's just a rumor…" said Eido.

"I was there when it happened…" said Penny.

"I think it's best Kiyo handles it." said Li-En.

"Really…" said Kiyo, "Well the thing is that I'm going to discus something with some of my friends soon…"

"Really who?" asked Eido.

"Setsuna, Sasuke… Gary…" said Kiyo.

"Never mind…" said Eido.

"Isn't Gary… one of the ones that you kidnapped…" said Laila.

"Yes…" sighed Eido.

After the meeting Kiyo and Zatch left the apartment and headed over to Setsuna's which was in the same building.

"So what's going on?" asked Zatch.

"I think that Megumi and Tia's disappearance might be connected to Nami and Hinata's, after all 4 girls who are close to… you know…" said Kiyo, "It's too much of a condense…"

Kiyo knocked on the door mad Setsuna entered it, Sasuke and Gary were already there.

"So we're all here…" said Sasuke.

"So your thinking that Megumi, Tia, Nami and Hinata's disappearance are connected? Right?" said Setsuna.

"I think we might have a corrupt.," said Gary.

"Why?" said Kiyo.

"Dawn was kidnapped today…" said Gary.

"What?" said everyone else.

"Unfortunately the suspect, was wearing a cloak so Piplup could see his face." said Gary.

"Piplup... but…" said Zatch.

"Sammy and Beldum happened to be the center… still haven't found Mina." said Gary.

"Are you sure that Beldum was telling the truth?" asked Sasuke.

"Well Piplup confirmed what he said was true by nodding." said Gary.

"What color was the cloak?" asked Setsuna.

"Black…" said Gary.

"That doesn't help much…" said Kiyo.

Setsuna's eyes were wide, "It does…" said Setsuna, "The man who sent Usagi to this time… was wearing a black cloak that covered his face."

"But it's a long shot…" said Kiyo.

"But it's all we have right now…" said Setsuna, "I mean these disappearances started right after Usagi appeared right…"

"We should call everyone and meet a certain location." said Gary, "And not only the other Senshi, the Straw Hats, the Hokages, even the Mamodo Teams that know…"

"Not to mention Sammy and Beldum… after right now they're the only ones who can translate Piplup." said Kiyo.

"Okay!" said Gary.

On the Thousand Sunny, Usagi, Naruto and Luffy were brain storming… but not coming up with anything.

"Oh man this is hard!" yelled Naruto.

"Who's idea was it come up with those three to come with any idea where Nami went to?" asked Sanji.

"I think it was Luffy's…" said Franky with a sweat drop.

That's when all the Sailor Senshi's communicator's rang, Luffy was the one to answer it was Gary.

"Oh hey Gary…" said Luffy.

"Luffy, we think that Nami and Hinata's disappearance are connected along with Tia and Megumi's…" said Gary.

"What Tia and Megumi went missing too?" yelled Naruto.

"Not only that but Dawn was kidnapped earlier too…" said Gary.

"Who's Dawn?" asked Usagi.

"A girl who travels with Ash and Gary." said Luffy.

"We're going to have a special meeting somewhere…" said Gary.

"Have it here… since it concerns Nami!" said Luffy.

"I though it was going to be that way" said Gary, "Okay so we're meet at the Thousand Sunny in 1 Hour…"

"And the actual meeting will begin in 4…" said Naruto.

"Probably…" said Gary with a smirk, "Okay… we're meet you there."

"All right!" cheered Luffy, "We have leads!"

"Weren't the leads giving to you by Gary?" asked Zoro who walked up to the group with Ace.

"So…" said Luffy.

"And if it's true then what ever happened to Nami happened to Hinata…" said Naruto.

After an hour of contacting people all but one who was supposed to show up made to the Thousand Sunny. And after a quick introduction to Usagi, they had one more thing to do.

"So… all we have to do is wait for Kakashi." said Naruto who out a bad of weapons, "If you pissed off at Kakashi still I brought a ton of peons."

"Where did you get those you were here the whole time?" asked Sasuke.

"Um… a wizard did it?" said Naruto.

"Wait! Your throwing weapons at him?" said Usagi.

There was a silence at as everyone stared at her.

"We'll check back in 2 hours to see if you changed to your mind." said Brock.

3 Hours Later…

"Yo! Sorry I'm late I…" said Kakashi.

That's when several kunai, shuriken, razor sharp bandanas, various projectiles and Beldum was thrown at Kakashi, he dodged most of them… expect for Beldum… after all it was everyday that a hunk of metal (adept alive hunk of metal) was thrown at him.

"Oh my god Sammy hit Kakashi!" said Naruto staring at the girl who dresses like a boy.

"Wow! That was lucky…" said Sammy blinking.

After Tsunade healed any injured that was caused by the rather heavy Pokemon, the meeting began.

"5 Girls, each with a connection to a Sailor Senshi… all of them disappearing with only one witness all together…" said Arashi.

"There has to be a connection." said Dr. Riddles.

"There might be more… the man Piplup saw sound lot like the man who sent Usagi to this time." said Setsuna.

"We can always get always get the best description we can out of Piplup." said Robin.

Piplup shook it head no…

"I guess you gave the best description you can… didn't you?" said Ash.

"I just realized something." Said Kakashi, "If they are connected this person might go after a certain someone."

"Who?" said Ranma.

"Let's just say… it would make a lot of sense to kidnap her… even though it's an extremely obvious that she'll get kidnapped…" said Kakashi.

Everyone began to think… who would obviously get kidnapped…

"Damn it…" said Ranma hanging his head low.

"What?" said Ash.

"It's Akane… isn't it?" said Sanji.

"How else gets kidnapped on a regular basis to such an extent that kidnapping her is just a fine." said Tsunade.

"All right for now we should continue what we were doing…" said Arashi, "Right now there's no proof that they are connected…"

"And Ranma better keep an eye on Akane…" said Ryoga.

"Why me! Why can't P-Chan do it…" said Ranma.

"I would love to but I can't!" said Ryoga.

"Oh right, because you get lost in a closet!" said Ranma.

The tow began to fight which made everyone else sigh or sweatdroped.

Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo Dawn began to wake up.

"Good your awake…" said a voice.

Dawn looked up and saw Megumi, Tia, Hinata and Nami.

"You guys are okay!" said Dawn, Wait then that means…"

"You were kidnapped too…" said Hinata.

Dawn sweatdroped then finally noticed that she was wearing pink robe similar to what the others were wearing.

"Good just one more to go…" said cloaked man.

"Let us right now!" said Tia.

"Sorry… bur right now your little friends… no matter how many there are begging to figure out that it might connected and probably figured out my last target…" said the man.

"Who is your last target…" said Hinata.

"I'd bet money that's it's Akane!" said Nami.

"Who else gets kidnapped on a regular basis?" asked Tia.

"That's right…" said the man who disappeared.

"I hope they did figure it out…" said Dawn.

"We'll find out soon…" said Hinata, "Right now we're in Crystal Tokyo and time is moving at a much slower pace than the other worlds…"

"So what's going to happen to us?" said Dawn.

The others shrugged, none of them knew.

And with them knowing that the maybe connected their goal now is to protect Akane… what will that help?

Next Time: With Akane the next target, Ranma must keep an eye on her... maybe it was better if he didn't tell her their theory... and when the mysterious man strikes some unexpected help appears. But will that save Akane? Find out next time!

A/N: I should say this, I have to thank my dad for the IPhone joke... he's the one how came up with it...


	5. Final Capture

Chapter 5: Final Capture

Akane was angry… very angry… very, very angry…

"You don't have to follow me around!" yelled Akane.

"Sorry… but right now I do… their making me…" said Ranma.

"Who's they?" said Akane.

"You know… everyone… I mean everyone… Ryoga… the other senshi… the Straw Hats… Arashi and Tsunade…" said Ranma.

"That's a lot of people…" said Akane.

"Right now I have to keep an eye on you… because you might get kidnapped… again…" said Ranma, "And with the fact that Nami, Hinata, Megumi and Tia missing and Dawn definitely kidnapped, chances are that you're next…"

"Yeah… but does the obvious traffic cone have to follow us?" said Akane.

There were several sweat drops coming from behind them.

"Oh yes… I know you're there Naruto…" said Akane.

Naruto came out hiding… "How did you know?" asked Naruto.

An invisible arrow pointed to his ugly jumpsuit.

"Do we really need to say…" said Ranma.

"You know the other two aren't helping…" said Akane.

Both Luffy and Usagi came out of hiding as well.

"How did you know…" said Luffy.

"Began I heard you…" said Akane.

"So you're Akane…" said Usagi.

"And your Usagi… right…" said Akane.

Usagi nodded and the tow shook hands.

"You know I'm hungry…" said Ranma.

Akane glared at Ranma… "Hey I was going to say go to the Snack Shack… not Shampoo or Ukyo's."

"Fine…" said Akane.

All 5 of them went into the Snack Shack…

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja, Kakashi was where he was whenever he had something on his mind… the KIA stone.

"Here again?" asked a voice.

He turned around and saw Gary, Ace and Arashi.

"It's very depressing that this is what you spend your time when not reading porn…" said Arashi.

"You hate this thing because you're on it and you're alive…" said Kakashi.

"Hey!" yelled Arashi.

"Your still depressed about Setsuna dumping you…" said Gary.

"How would you know?" asked Kakashi.

"We've been friends for almost two years." said Ace.

"It's just that I don't know… I think I loved her…" said Kakashi.

"You'd love anyone who's able to put up with you being late…" said Ace.

"I remember a story once about how you were dating Anko and she tired to castrate you many times for being late before you two broke up." said Gary.

Kakashi only sighed…

"I have a question… what were some of you dates?" asked Arashi, "Or why she… she tolerates you being late?"

Kakashi realized what he meant… many of their dates were often at the KIA stone… she understood the pain he felt in loosing Obito, mostly because she felt that pain many times over...

"If I was you… I would have taken Eido…" said Gary.

"I would have taken Sanji…" said Ace.

"I would have taken me…" said Arashi.

Everyone looked at Arashi with sweat drops.

"Okay… I want to see that movie." said Arashi blushing slightly.

"You have to figure out a way to make up to her…" said Gary.

"If she's willing to talk to you that is…" said Ace.

Kakashi sighed… "Maybe your right… you're smart when it comes to dating…" said Kakashi, "Though I don't know why…"

"When you deal with guys looking to score 24/7 I guess you would understand…" said Ace.

"Unless you're incredibly dense…" said Gary.

Kakashi laughed, "I just have to figure out a way to make it up to her…" hognut Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos the group of 5 went into the Snack Shack… but a rather large group of figures watched them a near by alley.

"Are you sure it's going to happen?" asked the one of the figures.

"I'm positive…" said another.

Inside the snack Shack Naruto was telling everyone something.

"Right now Granny is borrowing my time key… I don't know but she wanted it for some reason." said Naruto.

"Hey! Guys! You're the usual?" asked Aquamarine as they walked in.

Ranma, Akane, Luffy and Naruto nodded.

Aquamarine saw Usagi and gave a small yet sad smile, "So the rumors are true…" she said.

"This is Aquamarine, one of owners of this place…" said Naruto.

"She also used to our enemy!" said Luffy.

Aquamarine grabbed a fork and stabbed him in the hand.

"Please… if there's something like that needs to be said… let me or one of the others say it…" said Aquamarine.

"Hey guys!" said Ruby carrying some boxes, "Whoa so the rumors are true…"

"Which rumors…" said Amber walking into the room then saw Usagi, "Oh wow…"

"This is Amber and Ruby… two of the other owners…" said Naruto.

"It's so weird to see you so young…" said Amber.

Aquamarine slapped Amber on the back of the head, "I thought we agreed wouldn't talk about ity…"

"Oh yeah…" said Amber.

"So are the other rumors true…" said Ruby, "That Nami went missing?"

"And please don't lie to us… Nami is the last owner…" said Aquamarine.

"Yeah… and due to the fact that Hinata, Megumi and Tia disappeared and Dawn getting kidnapped everyone thinks Akane's next." said Naruto.

"I'm not surprised." said all three in a dull tone.

"Hey!" yelled Akane.

"You get kidnapped all the time that the penalty for kidnapping you is just a fine…" said Aquamarine.

"I know…" sighed Akane.

"Really… just a fine?" said Usagi surprised.

"I lost count how many times she's been kidnapped." said Ranma.

Everyone but Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Great I don't need to listen to this!" yelled Akane.

Akane stormed out of the restaurant with the three Sailor Senshi following her.

"Wait Akane!" said Usagi.

All of them got outside, that's when the mysterious man appeared before all of them.

"You!" yelled Usagi.

"Why Usagi, it certainly has been a long time… over 2,000 Years right?" said the mysterious man.

"Are you the one who kidnapped Nami?" asked Luffy.

"And Hinata?" said Naruto.

"Yes I am… and I also took the pop star, her mamodo and the coordinator… and obviously she's my next target!" said the man pointing at Akane.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said Ranma.

Ranma, Naruto and Luffy all took out their calumniators.

"Like that will work…" said the mysterious man.

The man snapped his fingers and all of the communicators were trapped in bubbles.

"Try to call the other senshi now…" said the man.

"Wait isn't Ryoga from this world?" asked Usagi.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Ryoga walked into a store.

"Excuse me!" said Ryoga.

The girl at the counter stared at him, "Oh it's you again Nyo." said the girl.

"Leaving!" said Ryoga laving the store.

Back with the senshi…

"She's probably lost somewhere… my bet it's Akihabara…" said Ranma.

"We should transform and fight him ourselves…" said Naruto.

"That's fine with me!" said Luffy.

"All right." said Usagi.

"Fine…" said Ranma.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed… when Usagi heard they were cross dressers she expect this.

"You turn into girls?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon laughing.

"Laugh it up…" grumbled Sailor Venus.

"Aren't you going to fight him! He's trying to kidnap me!" yelled Akane.

"Oh… yeah!" said Luffy.

All of them face the mysterious man… who just laugh… he sent out strange balls of energy at each of the Sailor Senshi... knocking them down.

"I can't move…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Me neither…" said Sailor Mars.

"Each of those energy balls continued some sort of paralyzing spell for each of you… for Venus one that block the use of temporally, for Mars one that contains a small amount of the power of the sea and for Usagi and Jupiter just a paralyzing spell… should wear off in 10 minutes." said the man.

"Damn it…" said Sailor Jupiter.

The man blew some dust into Akane's face, which made her pass out, the man picked up Akane and began to float in midair. All of the Sailor Senshi couldn't help but the glare at the man.

"Now before I go…" said the man.

That's when something good yet strange happened, a strange gust of wind hit the mysterious man from behind… causing him to drop the unconscious Akane. Sailor Jupiter managed to fight off the paradise just enough to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Where did that wind come from?" said the mysterious man.

"You really didn't we'd take this sitting down?" said a voice.

The 4 Sailor Senshi turned around and saw group of woman and girls they knew. Tsunade, Robin, Sakura, Opal, Penny, Laila, Sammy (who's eyes changed to silver) and for some reason Temari.

"What's Temari doing here?" asked Sailor Venus.

"This is why I barrowed your time key… I figured that if what's going is true, after Akane anyone of us could be next." said Tsunade.

"Like he would have kidnapped you… you're an old hag." said Sailor Venus.

Tsunade was about to punch Sailor Venus in the face but Sakura and Sammy restrained her.

"But why did you bring Temari." said Sailor Mars.

"Because you can't forget I know too…" said Temari.

"Tsunade had no idea where May or Misty are and we figured that Shampoo wouldn't come…" said Opal, "So we're here…"

"And besides, you always come for us whenever we need help with one of these enemies! This time is our turned to save you guys!" said Sammy who began to cry anime tears, "But I do wish Ash was here."

"But why is Albert and Uri standing off to the side?" asked Sailor Jupiter pointing to the male bookkeepers standing off the side for no apparent reason.

All the girls shrugged.

"Okay girls you know the plan!" said Tsunade.

"Right!" said all of them.

"I choose you! Skarmory!" said Sammy letting out her Skarmory, both Sammy and Sakura jumped on to it, Skarmory began to fly above him.

"Okay! Time for our plan Sakura!" said Sammy.

Sakura nodded, Sammy turned her fist to metal and both jumped off of Skarmory.

"Metal Cherry Blossom Sky Punch!" said Sammy as she and Sakura punched the guy in the face. Sakura then landed on her feet while Sammy on her but.

"Are you okay?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Fine… I prepared myself for a such a fall…" said Sammy giving the V is for Victory.

"Why did you name the move?" asked Sakura.

"Thought it sounded cool." said Sammy.

"Albert…" said Laila.

"Let's do it Uri!" said Penny.

"Migron!"

"Akur!"

The two attacks headed towards the man and hit him head on… That's when Robin used her powers to hold him down.

"Now I'm still in training to be a ninja, and I don't know much… but here's one of my best…" said Opal, "Sexy Jutsu!"

Opal turned into an adult naked version of herself, causing a huge amount of blood to come from the nose of the man… as well as Uri and Albert, as well as causing every other girl to sigh.

"Where did she learn that?" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus tired her best to whistle innocently.

"Your really a bad influence… you know that… right Naruto." Said Temari glaring at Sailor Venus.

"I know…" sighed Sailor Venus.

Robin let go of the man.

"You think he's passed out?" asked Sammy.

"Looks like it…" said Sakura.

That's when the man began to laugh… he began to glow and sent those energy balls at everyone else, hitting them.

"You think those pathetic attack would work on me… and besides I don't plan on going after any of you… I already have what I want…" said the man who walked over to Sailor Jupiter and picked up Akane.

"Little Usagi… tell Ash that you two must go to the Crystal Tokyo any time soon… it doesn't matter if the other senshi show… I just need you two to go there…" said the man, "By the way you should ask Naruto about Minako… she might be still alive…"

That's when several rocks hit the man's head… "Why do the villains always pick on me!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"You're an easy target…" said the man with a shrug, he then reach inside his cloak and pulled out Tia's spell book, the Clima-tact and two Pokeballs… contain Buneary and Pachirisu, "Don't worry your friends are safe… for now… and remember you'll be fine in 10 minutes."

The man disappeared with Akane and the bubbles surrounded the communicators popped.

"Damn it…" said Sailor Venus.

Sometime later after the effect of the paralysis wore up, they detransformed, called the other senshi, and sending most of the girls home (Opal, Sakura and Sammy stayed behind) and everyone (including the mamodo partners as well as Piplup) met at the Snack Shack, they were also

"Naruto what did he mean by Minako is still alive?" asked Usagi.

"There's nothing going on…" said Naruto, "Really… he was just joking around…"

"Um okay…" said Usagi.

"So looks like we have to come up with a plan to beat up this guy!" yelled Luffy.

Sakura hit Luffy in back of the head, "come up with a better plan!" yelled Sakura.

"Why does… he want us to go to Crystal Tokyo?" asked Ash.

"I don't know… but it can't be good." said Setsuna.

Usagi got up, "I'm going to go for a walk…" she said as she walked out.

"What her problem?" asked Sasuke.

"She's still dealing with a lot…" said Setsuna, "She needs some time to think…"

"I'll go talk to her." said Ash following her out the door along with Pikachu.

Ash found Usagi crying by the river side.

"Hey!" said Ash.

"Hey…" said Usagi wiping away her tears.

"It's okay… you don't have to hide the fact your crying from me…" said Ash.

Usagi said nothing…

"Don't blame yourself for what's going on…" said Ash.

"What?" said Usagi.

"Just because he brought to the future, don't mean it's your fault..." said Ash.

"It's not just that, it's just that finding out everyone I care about aren't who they were…" said Usagi.

"Oh…" said Ash, "But that's to be expected… I mean if Luffy was like Rei… I really don't want to think about it…"

"You know what Rei is like?" asked Usagi.

"I've heard stories…" said Ash laughing.

Usagi began to laugh too.

"You know… I never told this to anyone but Pikachu…" said Ash.

"What?" asked Usagi.

"Sometimes I don't think I should even be leader…" said Ash.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"Well I'm not a fighter like Naruto, Luffy, Ranma, Sasuke, Ace, Kakashi, Zoro or Ryoga… and I'm not smart like Kiyo or Gary…" said Ash, "Sometimes I doubt myself in that way…"

"Really?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah… the rest of the time I know why I'm leader… it's because I care about all of my friends… and I want to protect them no matter what… sure it's embarrassing that I turn into a girl… and there's Mina, the senshi crazed fangirl… but I wouldn't trade it for anything…" said Ash.

"Really?" said Usagi.

"Really…" said Ash.

"So who's Mina?" asked Usagi.

"Like I said she's a senshi crazed fan girl…" said Ash laughing, "But she's a good friend…"

"Do you think that I'll ever going to be able to get back…" said Usagi.

"I do… well because of two things…" said Ash, "One is that things wouldn't be the way they were if that didn't' happen… and two… you're not the first person I've met who's from the past… one I met a boy named Sam who came from 40 years in the past thanks to Celebi, a Pokemon that can travel though time… and eventually after a lot of stuff happened he went back home… sometimes I wonder if he still remembers me…"

"Oh wow…" said Usagi, "Maybe we should get back… they're probably worried about us…"

"It's only been 10 minutes…" said Ash.

Usagi sweatdroped and began to laugh, they got up and went back to the snack shack.

Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo Akane began to wake up… she already knew what happened.

"No again!" sighed Akane.

"Hi Akane…" said the other captured girls how knew Akane would be next.

"Your acting like you were expecting me to show up!" yelled Akane.

"Well you do get kidnapped a lot…" said Dawn.

"I know…" said Akane.

The man stood outside their cage and laughed… "That certainly was fun…" he said.

"You should be quiet if I was you!" yelled Tia.

"They should be here any second now…" said Hinata.

"That's what I'm hopping…" said the man, "And soon with their presence my plan can begin…"

All the girls glared at him... while the man began to laugh… at the probable success for his plan.

Next Time: All the Senshi head towards Crystal Tokyo, there they discover the man's plan! What is his plan? Why did he bring Usagi to this time? Why did he kidnap the girls? Find out Next Time!


	6. A Planet’s Rebirth

Chapter 6: A Planet's Rebirth

Usagi and Ash returned to the Snack Shack to find both Sakura and Opal had left while Sammy was still there.

"Good you're here…" said Sammy, "I just wanted to say before I went back, good luck with the rescue!"

"Thanks Sammy." said Ash.

Sammy began to blush slightly…

"Sammy are you okay?" asked Ash.

"I'm fine…" said Sammy.

"Does Sammy…" said Usagi.

"Sammy has a crush on Ash…" said Gary, "But he's too dense to realize she likes him."

"She…" said Usagi.

"Sammy's a girl…" said Gary.

"I thought she was boy!" said Usagi surprised.

Everyone in room sweatdroped.

"I'm, just glad I left Beldum back home." said Sammy.

"I'll take you back…" said Gary, "Then when I come back we'll come back with plan."

Gary and Sammy left then a few minutes later Gary came back… and they began to come up with plan.

"Okay so they want Usagi and Ash to go… but they don't care whether the rest of the us come…" said Kiyo.

"So are you…" said Ash.

"Of course I'm going…" said Gary.

"I'm not leaving Nami there!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm not going to leave Hinata there either!" yelled Naruto.

"Akane's will yell at me if I don't… so I'm in…" said Ranma.

"Tia and Megumi are our friends so we're not going to leave them there." said Zatch.

"That 's right…" said Kiyo ruffling Zatch's hair.

"Of course I'm going to save Akane!" yelled Ryoga.

"If I don't go Naruto's going to make go… so I'm in." said Sasuke.

"I'm in…" said Ace.

"Of course I'm going to help save Megumi!" said Eido.

"I have no choice… Eido's pathetic with out me." said Hyde.

"Of course I'll come." said Kakashi.

"Fine…" said Zoro.

"Looks like everyone is coming…" said Setsuna.

"Piplup!" yelled Piplup.

"Don't worry your coming too." said Gary.

"Okay… guys… time to transform!" said Ash.

"Right!" they said.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed… Eternal Sailor Moon began to stare at hr Asteroid's Hair Styles… she knew she's seemed them before but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Where have I seen those before…" thought Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Everyone get ready." said Sailor Pluto.

"Good luck you guys!" said Aquamarine.

"Thanks…" said Sailor Mars.

"Take us all to Crystal Tokyo!" said Sailor Pluto.

Meanwhile with the man and his hostages…

"So it's time." said the man.

The cage disappeared… however strange ropes of energy tied them up.

"What's this?" asked Megumi.

The ropes all gained a leash so the speak that then merged at a certain point.

"Your little friends are almost here… and soon my plan will come to fruition!" said the man and then all of them disappeared.

Meanwhile with the Sailor Senshi, two Pokemon and tow mamodos they all landed in a pile.

"Will someone move their leg…" said Sailor Juno.

"I'm trying…" said Sailor Venus.

"I can't breathe!" said Zatch.

After a few minutes of getting untangled, they took a quick breather.

"That was tough…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"So you finally made it." said a voice.

The man appeared with his hostages...

"Nami!" said Sailor Mars.

"Hinata!" said Sailor Venus.

"Tia!" said Zatch.

"Megumi!" said Sailor Vesta.

"Akane!" said Sailor Ceres.

"Piplup!" said Piplup (Translation: Dawn).

"All of you are you!" said Neo Sailor Moon happily.

"Actually…" said Hinata, "Due to the time stream difference… it was only about 10 minutes since I got here…"

"Oh…" said everyone else with a sweat drop.

"Time stream difference?" asked Usagi.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "Here time is usually bent, sometimes I goes faster here some times slower…" she explained.

"I see…" said Usagi.

"Let them go right now!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The man laughed, "No… not until my plan comes to fruition…" said the man.

"What are you talking about…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"This planet is dead… it has ceased to be…" said the man.

"Yeah, yeah… we all know the bit! And we know!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Well due to the other dimension that are in close proximity to this one in order to bring a dead planet back to life you needed an innocent maiden from each world." said the man.

Sailor Juno snorted, "Nami an innocent maiden! Yeah right! She's a bitch who's going to hell!"

"Don't say that I'm an innocent maiden like he said!" said Nami.

"Like hell she is!" yelled Sailor Juno, "I'm actually completing going back so I would have to save her."

"So…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"It's best you don't comment on how mean it is… Zoro owes Nami money… more than what he barrowed due to interest…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I see…" said Eternal Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"If you help rescue me, I'll knock some berries off you debt!" said Nami.

"Fine…" grumbled Sailor Juno.

"Okay! Now as I was saying…" said the man, "There is something else that's requires… the presence of two Silver Crystals... from two different times. That's why I brought Usagi here."

"What?" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"That's right… I brought Usagi to bring her to this time…" said the man, "It's not that I want to steal the Silver Crystal… it's the presence of the Silver Crystal that's needed… also the oddly timed breakup between Pluto and Uranus is not the cause of her power act5ing strangely… it was me… on my planet."

"Your planet?" asked Setsuna.

"That's right… I come from a planet, somewhere far in this galaxy… I always wanted my own planet… so I would have to settle with a dead one… then I discovered an interesting fact about Earth…" said the man.

"So you're just some greedy man who just wants his own planet!" yelled everyone else.

"That's right… the name's Chet!" said the man removing his hood revealing a rather handsome blonde man with light green eyes named Chet.

"What kind of name is Chet?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Well since you know more about me… I minds as well start my plan!" said Chet who napped his fingers.

Both brooches of both Sailor Moons began to glow, as well as the "innocent maidens" who began to scream in pain.

"What happening to them…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Their acting like wires so to speaks transferring energy from the other world and placing the energy into this one… side effects might include a 100 year ice ago for all other worlds including the Mamodo World.

"What?" said everyone else.

At that very moment in the World of Pokemon at the Pokemon Center

"All we can hope now is that is that they succeed." said Brock.

"Hey look it's snowing!" said Beldum.

"Don't jok3e like that!" yelled Sammy.

Brock looked out the window, "No really… it is…" said Brock.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

In the World of Ninja, the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

Many people stopped with they were doing and watched the snow… including the two Hokages.

"This snow… it's unnatural…" said Tsunade.

Arashi nodded in agreement.

In the World of Pirates, on the Island the Thousand Sunny was docked at.

"Hey look it's snowing!" said Chopper.

"There's something wrong…" said Robin.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"What she means is that this a summer island." said Sanji.

"Snow on a summer Island… that's impossible…" said Robin.

World of the Mamodo Battle, on a random street.

"Oh wow Dr. Riddles! It's snowing…" said Kido.

"There is something strange going." said Dr. Riddles.

In the World of Chaos, at the Snack Shack.

"It beginning to snow…" said Aquamarine.

"Strange." said Ruby.

Even in the Mamodo World it began to snow.

Back in Crystal Tokyo…

"That's horrible!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Stop it now!" said Sailor Venus.

There's when the ground began to shake trees began to grow all around them… branches wrapped around the "maidens" and grew far apart, more and more trees grew and in all but a few minutes the place became like a rainforest.

"Whoa cool!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Sailor Juno hit her in the head…

"Okay we need to search for them!" said Sailor Mercury taking out her computer she began to type on it and it began to show a map and locations of where each girl was.

"Okay… so there are 6 of them… and 14 of us." said Sailor Mercury.

"What about me Kiyo?" asked Zatch.

"Okay there are 14 Senshi…" said Sailor Mercury, "And 6 of the targets… okay I think that there should be two groups of 3 and 4 groups of two."

"Okay I'm going to help Nami!" said Sailor Mars.

"Me too…" said Sailor Juno hopping knock some off her debt.

"I'm going to help Hinata!" said Sailor Venus.

"I'm going to help Megumi!" said Sailor Vesta.

"Let's help... Tia then!" said Zatch.

"I have no choice…" sighed Sailor Jupiter.

I'm going to help Akane too!" said Sailor Ceres.

"Of course I'm going to help Dawn…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay Usagi, you'll help Ash…"Sailor Mercury.

"Okay!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sasuke your going to help Ranma and Ryoga…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Great, so I'm going to help make sure Ryoga doesn't' get lost…" mutter Sasuke.

"Gary you'll help Eido." said Sailor Mercury.

"Great…" muttered Sailor Saturn.

"Ace you'll help Naruto…" said Sailor Mercury.

"And that means Setsuna and Kakashi are going to help me…" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus looked at each other uncertainly.

"I have the Clima-tact." said Sailor Mars.

"I have Tia's spell book." said Sailor Vesta.

"And I have Dawn's other Pokeballs." said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay…" said Sailor Mercury who gave the directions to where the others were and all of them… but Sailor Ceres went the right way... fortunately Sailor Pallas pulled her into the right direction, along with the Pokemon and mamodos.

With Sailor Mars and Sailor Juno… they got lost…

"Oh man which way was it again?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I think it's that way!" said Sailor Juno.

Yep… they were lost.

With Sailor Vesta, Sailor Saturn and Hyde.

"Why did I have to be paired up with you?" said Sailor Saturn.

"Welcome to my world…" muttered Hyde.

"You're still angry…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Yes I am! You kidnapped me!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

"We're here…" said Hyde.

The saw a glowing barley concouis Megumi…

"Okay! Hyde you ready…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Okay!" said Hyde.

"Jikirga!"

The concentrated wind cut up the tree branches… releasing Megumi who stopped glowing.

"You okay Megumi?" said Sailor Vesta who caught her.

"I'm fine…" said Megumi weakly, "A quick rest and I'll be fine…"

"Okay…" said Sailor Saturn.

Elsewhere Sailor Venus and Sailor Neptune a Sailor Venus clone carried around Sailor Neptune who fell asleep… who just woke up.

"Fell asleep again?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Yeah! And we're here!" said Sailor Venus who saw the trapped glowing Hinata.

The two arrived, the Naruto clone put down Sailor Neptune. Sailor Venus prepared a Spiraling Sphere, then used it to destroy the branches… he then caught Hinata who stopped glowing.

"Naruto…" said Hinata.

"Don't worry your okay now…" said Sailor Venus.

Elsewhere, with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus and Zatch, it was very awkwardly silent.

"Kiyo… did you pick us… so we would talk about our problems?" asked sailor Uranus.

"Yes…" sighed Sailor Mercury.

"You do realize… that you sent Zoro and Luffy to fine Nami…" said Sailor Pluto, "That's a se4cntance that shouldn't be uttered…"

"Oh man…" said Sailor Mercury who realized the problem.

Fortunately, Sailor Mars and Sailor Juno managed to find Nami.

"Okay…" said Sailor Juno drawing her swords to cut Nami out the branches, who stopped glowing.

"Thanks…" said Nami, "Oh and Zoro… I'm going to deduct 2,000 berries…"

Then she began to chuckle evilly… not mentioning with his interest, he would have to pay back those Berries the next day… and then some.

"I don't like that laughter…" said Sailor Juno with a sweat drop.

Back with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus and Zatch.

"Don't worry I'm sure their find Nami!" said Zatch.

That's' when they found Tia.

"There she is!" said Zatch.

"Okay! Ready Zatch?" said Sailor Mercury.

Zatch nodded…

"Zaker!"

The light destroyed the branch and Tia was freed and stopped glowing.

"Thanks guys…" said Tia.

Elsewhere with Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Ceres. Sailor Pallas was holding Sailor Ceres' hand so she would get lost.

"Okay? Is this really nursery?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"This is embarrassing for me too… I mean…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Just glad I don't have to do it." said Sailor Jupiter.

"There she is!" said Sailor Pallas.

All of them ran towards Akane…

"Okay? Who's going to do it?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I'll do it…" said Sailor Pallas, "So you two won't fight and talk about how one would be the one who free Akane… after all, I'm a neutral party right now."

"Fine…" said both, right now it was best that they didn't fight , because Akane needed them… even thought both wanted to save her.

Sailor Pallas performed Phoenix Flower Jutsu on the tree branches… freeing Akane, who Sailor Jupiter caught.

"Thanks… Ranma, Ryoga… Sasuke?" said Akane surprised with the last one.

"Someone had to take care of these two." said Sailor Pallas.

Meanwhile with Neo Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Pikachu and Piplup.

"There's something I always wanted to know…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"What?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"How come a lot people know your identities?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Well several times, we had to transform in front of people, but some were told by us or other people while others had their own way… like Sammy who figured it out by looking at my eyes… or others like the Three Jewels or Arashi… that we don't like to talk about." said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Are you sure that it's good idea for a lot people to know?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Well it depends… many of those who know are good fighters…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "And everyone knows that if they're in danger then protect them no matter what… then there's the thing about our pride…" she said with a sigh.

"It's still funny…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, yeah… I know…" grumbled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

"There's Dawn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

They all went over to Dawn.

"Okay Pikachu…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pip!" said Piplup.

"Oh right… sorry Piplup!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "You free Dawn…"

Piplup used Bubble Beam on the branches, and Neo Sailor Moon managed to catch her as she and the two brooches stopped glowing.

"Thanks Ash…" said Dawn, "And Piplup!"

"Pip!" said Piplup happily.

Elsewhere with Chet, "So they've all been freed, and the process wasn't compete yet… have to get rid of them… I hopped I would have to…"

Chet clapped his hands…

That's when with each group, strange wood like creatures came out of the trees.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"What's going?" said Sailor Vesta.

"That's not good!" said Sailor Mars.

"Oh man…" said Sailor Venus.

"Oh no!" said Sailor Pluto.

"What just happened!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon.

And so the real part of the battle… began…

Next Time: The Senshi must battle Chet's strange creatures... will the creatures the destroy the Sailor Senshi or will the Sailor Senshi prevail? What will happened? Find out next time!


	7. Battle for the Planet

A/N: Wow... I started this about a week ago and I'm already at the 2nd to last chapter. Anyways enjoy the 2nd to last chapter.

Chapter 7: Battle for the Planet

The Wood Creatures stared at the tow Sailor Moons, as well as Dawn and the two Pokemon that were outside their Pokeballs.

"Looks like we're going to fight them…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Ash do you have my Pokeballs?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah!" said Neo Sailor Moon handing Dawn her Pokeballs.

"All right Buneary! Pachirisu! I choose you!" said Dawn.

Both of her Pokemon were ready.

"Okay… I choose everyone!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Staravia, Aipom and Turtwig were ready to fight.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Right now… what other choice do we have?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Ash's right… we have no other choice!" said Dawn.

"Okay!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

Elsewhere in the forest, with Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, Zatch and Tia.

"What are we going to do?" asked Zatch.

"We have to fight back!" said Sailor Uranus, "It's the only way!"

"You think you can do it Tia?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"You're talking to the right mamodo…" said Tia.

All of them started fighting with the wood creatures…

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster…"

Several monsters were destroyed by the attack.

"Space Sword Slice!"

Many of the monsters were sliced up.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

Many of the wood creatures were frozen.

However everyone stopped why they were doing and watched Tia with fear… she had an angry (and possibly) crazed looked in her eye as she was strangling one of the wood creatures… all three senshi and mamodo couldn't help but to stare at the sight, even the other wood creatures stared at this site.

"I guess we didn't have to worry about her…" said Sailor Uranus.

That's when one of the wood creatures realized it was time to attack them… it set it's sight on Sailor Pluto and created claws out of wood… it attacked so fast that Sailor Pluto couldn't do anything to counter it… or so she thought… she had closed her eyes in order brace herself when she opened her eyes she saw Sailor Uranus had taken the brunt of the attack that the wood creature was using it to slash at the Sailor Senshi.

"Kakashi…" said Sailor Pluto, "Using a substitution… to take the force of the attack isn't going to help you…"

"It's not a substitution…" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Pluto looked to see that Sailor Uranus was cut up badly and looked at she was about to collapse.

"I wanted to show how much I cared about you…" said Sailor Uranus, "And to say I'm sorry… I should have checked if you wanted to see that movie… and maybe took Eido or Arashi instead."

"Oh Kakashi…" said Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Uranus collapsed and Sailor Pluto managed to catch her.

"Okay! Time to step it up!" said Sailor Mercury, "Zakeruga!"

"I have a plan… I have a feeling that everyone else is fighting these things as well…" said Sailor Uranus swiping some blood form one of her wounds and began to perform the summoning jutsu… and 5 of her ninja hounds appeared, including Pakkun.

"Kakashi? What happened?" asked Pakkun looking at Sailor Uranus.

"It's nothing…" said Sailor Uranus, "Right now I now I need all of you to find other senshi and gather them here…"

All of the ninja dogs nodded and ran off catching the other senshi's scent.

With Sailor Saturn, Sailor Vesta, Hyde and Megumi, they were fighting the wood creatures.

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

Many of the wood creatures were caught up in the flaming wall.

"Saturn Star Slice!"

A few of the wood creatures were sliced up.

"Jikar!"

A quite a few of the monsters were blown apart.

Megumi was also hitting quite a few of the monsters using her martial arts. All of the wood creatures were gone at this point.

"Wow Megumi I didn't know you knew martial arts!" said Sailor Saturn.

"Of course she does… she has to protect herself from stalkers after all." said Sailor Vesta.

Hyde and Sailor Saturn looked at each other, then broke down laughing… they were in disable if that she was the one that said that partial sentence

"What so funny!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Hyde.

"Hey!" yelled voice.

They turned around saw one of Kakashi's dogs.

"A talking dog?" asked Megumi.

"It's one of Kakashi's dogs… it's probably going to show where Kakashi is…" said Sailor Saturn.

"This way!" said the dog.

And they followed the dog.

Elsewhere in the forest with Sailor Mars, Sailor Juno and Nami.

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

Many of the monsters were destroyed by the electrified version of Oni Giri.

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

The fast shooting fireball destroyed many of the wood creatures.

"All right! You can beat them!" cheered Nami.

"Aren't you going to help?" yelled Sailor Juno.

"I'm still tired from what happened…" said Nami lying quite a bit, she was okay now.

"I don't believe you!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They all turned to where the voice came from and it was one of Kakashi's dogs.

"Your one of Kakashi's summons aren't you?" said Sailor Juno sheathing her swords.

The dog nodded…

"Hey!" said Luffy, "Don't that dog look kind of like Gaara?"

"Now that I think about it…" said Nami.

All of them looked at the dog… the dog did sort of look like the Kazekage who protected their old ship once.

"Well I think we should go follow him…" said Sailor Juno.

"Okay…" said Sailor Mars.

All of them began to follow the dog.

Meanwhile with Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune and Hinata.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

Quite a bit of the creatures were destroyed with the Venus powered jutsu.

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

Many of the wood creatures were pounded by the wave.

Hinata did her share of damage by destroying the creatures with her gentle fist. And soon all of them were destroyed.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

All of them turned around and saw one of Kakashi's dogs.

"Your going to lead us Kakashi aren't you?" asked Sailor Venus.

The dog nodded, and surprisingly Hinata began to giggle.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"doesn't that dog look a little like Shino?" asked Hinata.

"Hey he does look like Shino!" said Sailor Venus who laughed.

"Shouldn't we follow the dog?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Oh… right!" said Sailor Venus.

And they began to follow the dog.

Elsewhere with Sailor Pallas, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Jupiter and Akane.

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

The leaves sliced up the wood creatures.

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

The Kunai made of ice plunged into the wood creatures freezing them then shattering.

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

Much like Jupiter's attack, the flowers sliced up the wood creatures.

Akane also helped a bit, not much though with her martial arts.

"Hey over here!" came a voice.

They turned around and saw one of Kakashi's dogs.

"Looks like he's going to lead us to Kakashi…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Hey doesn't that dog look sort of familiar?" asked sailor Jupiter.

"Your right!" said Akane, "That dog looks a little like Naruto!"

"Shouldn't we go follow that dog?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"He has a point…" said Sailor Pallas.

And so they followed the dog, with Sailor Ceres holding Akane's hand along the way so she get lost.

Elsewhere with Neo Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Dawn and a long list of Pokemon.

"Moon Star Light Blast!"

Neo Sailor Moon's attack hit the monsters destroying it.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

Eternal Sailor Moon's attack destroyed the monsters.

Pikachu and Pachirisu shocked the wood creatures, Aipom just finished one off with Focus punch, Buneary used Bounce on another, Staravia used Aerial Ace on several of them, Turtwig used Razor leaf on many of them and Piplup used bubble beam, all of them were destroyed.

"So what do we do now…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Hey over here!" yelled a voice.

All of them turned around and saw Pakkun.

"That dog is talking!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon.

"You should be lucky it's not a talking snake or toad!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Why would there be talking snakes or toads?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I'll explain later…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "So Pakkun, you're here to lead us to Kakashi right?"

Pakkun nodded.

"I think it's best we return everyone to their Pokeballs…" said Neo Sailor Moon to Dawn.

Dawn nodded and all of the Pokemon (But Pikachu of course) were sent back to their Pokeballs.

"Okay let's go!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Can you please tell me again why there's a talking dog?" asked Entrap Sailor Moon.

"I think either Kakashi, Naruto or Sasuke should tell you…" said Neo Sailor Moon as they began to follow Pakkun.

Not too far away Chet watched them all…

"I'll let them reunite then I'll strike…" he said.

Not too long later everyone reunited, with the dogs disappeared.

"Where did the dogs ago?" asked Entreat Sailor Moon.

"Like I said… ask one of then ninjas…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"What happened to you Kakashi…" said Sailor Venus.

"Just fixing my relationship…" said Sailor Uranus with a slight blush that was somehow able to be seen though his mask, "By the way Megumi… Tia… could you?"

"Okay…" said Megumi nodding knowing what she was asking for, "Can I have the spell book?"

"Oh… right…" said Sailor Vesta hading Megumi, Tia's Spell Book.

"Saifogeo!"

Tia summoned a giant pink sword and stabbed Sailor Uranus with it. Eternal Sailor was going to do something when Sailor Mercury stopped her.

"Just watch." said Sailor Mercury.

Eternal Sailor Moon watched at the sword began to glow and Sailor Uranus' wounds began to heal.

"Despite how it looks… it's a spell of healing." said Sailor Mercury.

"I see…" said Eternal; Sailor Moon.

All of Sailor Uranus wounds began to hella and a minute later his wounds were healed.

"Okay so what are we going to do now?" asked Sailor Juno.

That's when more wood creatures came out the trees.

"Should we fight them off?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"We have to figure out how to reverse this!" said Sailor Pluto, "Remember if we don't the other worlds will be in an ice age."

"The only is to kill me…" said Chet appearing, "And I don't' think that's going to be very easy…"

"Oh really!" said Sailor Venus, "Because…"

"You haven't killed anyone yet… which isn't very good for a ninja you know…"said Sailor Pallas.

"Says you Sasuke!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"That's not why…" said Chet.

All the wood creatures began to float towards Chet and began to merge with him.

"Okay… that's not good…" said Sailor Vesta.

Once they merged they were one giant wood creature.

"Time to say good bye Sailor Senshi…" said the Chet Wood Creatures.

It created giant wood claws.

"Seoshi!"

A dome like barrier covered the Sailor Senshi protecting them from harm.

"You better come up with something quick! I can only hold this for a minute or two…" said Megumi.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I don't know…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Me neither…" said Entreat Sailor Moon.

"Unless…" thought both.

"Oh great both of you are thinking about using the silver Crystal…" said Sailor Juno.

"How did you know…" said both Sailor Moons.

"You had a look in your eye that said you were going to something extremely stupid..." said Sailor Juno, "It's the same look Luffy has a lot…"

Sailor Mars only laughed…

"We need to come up with something…" said Sailor Mercury.

But that's when Seoshi finally collapsed and cased a rather large explosion. Knocking everyone away.

"I win… you loose and that's it…" said the giant Chet creature.

"No way..." said Eternal Sailor Moon shakily getting up.

"There's no way your going to win…" said Neo Sailor Moon shakily getting.

Both of them stood up to the giant Chet Wood Creature side by side.

"Both of you think that?" said the Giant Chet wood creature.

"You took me away from my own time and ensured I could go back home!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"You kidnapped some of my friends and are trying freeze our worlds!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You shouldn't have done that!" said both Sailor Moons.

"Like your going to scare me!" said the Chet Wood Creature.

The Chet Wood slammed both it's claws on the them, just when everyone else began to get up.

"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu.

"Ash!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

"Usagi!" said Sailor Pluto.

That's when there was a bright exposition destroying the claws of the Chet Wood Creature, when the dust cleared stood Princess Serenity and Prince Ash.

"There's no other choice…" thought both.

Both each summoned each of their Silver Crystals.

"Okay…" thought both.

Both Silver Crystals began to glow and a light came form that glow that hit the wood Chet monster.

"You really think that will work against me?" said the Chet creature.

"We have to stop them…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Don't…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Wait are you saying?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"With two silver Crystals… I doubt either one of them are going to use their full power…" said Sailor Pluto, "But I do think they'll need our help."

All of the other senshi nodded in agreement, knowing what she meant, all of the senshi stood in a circle and held each other hands and all of them channeled their power to the two Moon Royalty.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Sailor Mars

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Sailor Jupiter

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Sailor Venus

"Saturn Planet Power!" said Sailor Saturn.

"Uranus Planet Power!" sailed Sailor Uranus.

"Neptune Planet Power!" said Sailor Neptune.

"Pluto Planet Power!" said Sailor Pluto

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" said Sailor Pallas

"Juno Asteroid Power!" said Sailor Juno

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" said Sailor Vesta

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" said Sailor Ceres

"Silver…" said Princess Serenity.

"Crystal…" said Prince Ash.

"Power!" said both Royalty.

"That's still not going to work…" said the Wood Chet Creatures.

That's when he began to break up…

"No… it can't be… no! No! My dream of my own plaent1 No!" he yelled in pain.

The combined powers of both royalty, the Silver Crystals and all the Sailor Senshi destroyed the greedy alien.

"They did it!" said Tia.

"All right!" said Dawn.

There was a bright flash of light…

In each world the snow stopped... a sign that everything was all right.

Back in the Crystal Tokyo, the tree began to die and turned to dust.

"Well he's gone… that's for sure…" said Sailor Venus.

That's when everyone remembered.

"Ash!" said Sailor Saturn.

"Usagi!" said Sailor Pluto.

Everyone ran over to the two, both of them were no longer in their royal guises but were in their senshi.

"Are they okay…" said Sailor Vesta.

Hinata was going to activate her Byakugan to see if their vitals were okay… that's when they heard snores coming form both of them…

"5 more minutes mom…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Come on Brock… let me sleep…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pikachu…" mutter Pikachu (Translation: Oh I'll give you 5 more minutes…)

Pikachu then used Thunder Bolt on the two of them.

"Ow…" said Eternal Sailor Moon waking up.

"Pikachu…" sighed Neo Sailor Moon.

"You guys okay?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Other than Pikachu shocking me… then yes…" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I'm fine…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone smiled… and Sailor Mars cheered.

"All right! Party at the ship!" cheered Sailor Mars.

"I think we should find our other stuff first…" said Nami, "I have no idea where the log pose is."

"Not to mention my back pack." said Dawn.

"My headband too…" said Hinata.

"Oh but I want a party…" said Sailor Mars.

"But we have to find our things first…" said Akane.

"Time is still moving slower so it will be fine…" said Sailor Mercury, "So it would matter what time we got back…"

"If you say so…" said Sailor Mars.

Eternal Sailor Moon began to laugh a bit… even though she hadn't been there for long she was going to miss this place.

Next Time: Now that Sailor Pluto's powers are back to normal, Usagi can now return home... Will Usagi always remember in her heart or will choose to forget the adventures she had... Find out in the final chapter of New Lives R: The Movie!


	8. Welcome Back Home

A/N: Wow... I didn't think I'd finish up this story so soon... I've been pretty much been working on this story non stop. Well anyways... here's the next and final chapter!

Chapter 8: Welcome Back Home

Fortunately the girls managed to find their clothes as well their other things and got changed quickly. Of course Sailor Vesta decided to take a quick peak and was beat up big time. After that the senshi detransformed and went to the thousand Sunny for a party celebrating Chet's defeat.

"So the thing with the party…" said Usagi talking to Megumi and Tia.

"Luffy has a penchant for parties… I don't get it…" said Tia.

"But you do have to admit it's fun…" said Megumi.

Usagi nodded in agreement.

Eventually the party wound down and everyone went back to their worlds… or in Usagi's case the World of the Mamodo Battle to Setsuna's apartment.

"So what's going ot happen?" asked Usagi.

"Well for Dawn, Akane and Nami everything's fine… since no one important knew about their disappearances or fact that Akane gets kidnapped all the time. But there might be a bit of the hassle with the other things…" said Setsuna turning on the TV.

"We have news that Megumi has been found! Megumi has been found!" said a reporter on TV that prompted both Usagi and Setsuna to anime fall.

"Should have known…" said Setsuna.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja, the word had gotten out that Hinata was found alive and was rescued… Hiashi and Hinata stood before the Hokages.

"WE thought it would be best if what happened inkling Hinata's captures would remain classified…" said Tsunade.

"so what happened?" asked Hiashi.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Hinata.

"And we meant from you too…" said Arashi to Hiashi.

"I understand." said Hiashi, "But I would like to know who was the one who found Hinata.

Hinata blushed and Arashi smirked… Hiashi gave a small smile.

"How did Naruto get involved… if memory served you barred him from getting involved." said Hiashi.

"Sorry but that's classified." said Arashi in slacker/ teasing way.

"And this man is the greatest ninja this village had ever proceeded." sighed Tsunade.

"Still…" said Hiashi, "He is your son and the village hero… just makes me more proud when our children get married…"

Hinata began to blush bright red…

"I thought we agreed… no arranged marriages…" said Arashi.

"So what's wrong wit that?" asked Hiashi.

"I've heard of this guy… you haven't met him… I haven't met him… my son has met him… unsure if Hinata met him… but this guy uses arranged marries as a way to settle debts, his son is engaged to 40 girls! Now the kid's life is crap!" said Arashi.

"I see… you're not making it up?" asked Hiashi.

"Let's go Hinata…" said Tsunade not wanting to listen to stupid guy talk between the heads of the tow most power clans of the Village.

"Okay…" said Hinata.

Both left the room while the two talked about guy stuff.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon, Sammy sighed.

"Sammy what's wrong?" asked Dawn.

"I missed the party…" said Sammy, "And I love Luffy's parties…"

"That's okay…" said Ash.

"I guess your right…" sighed Sammy.

"Oh sure watching a 17 year old who acts like a 7 year old eat tons of meet while other pirates get drunk…" said Beldum.

Sammy put a magnet on Beldum's head.

"Oh man this is worst that the time…" said Beldum picking up on a TV transmission.

At the Tendo household things seemed normal… due to the timing, it seemed like Akane was never gone.

"Was Akane kidnapped again?" asked Nabiki looking at the two's faces that read "Akane was kidnapped again."

"No… of course not!" said both Akane and Ranma at the same time.

"If you say so…" said Nabiki.

Back in the World of Pirates, Sanji was cleaning up.

"I think I see some trash over there…" said Nami.

"Yes Nami!" said Sanji with love.

"You know you should abuse the fact he missed you so much to clean…" said Usopp.

"So…" said Nami.

"Why did I rescue her again?" asked Zoro as he watched this.

"Because she's part of the crew!" said Luffy.

"Oh now I remember." said Zoro with a sigh, "Evil witch…" he muttered under his breath.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle, everyone ho lived in the Takamine residence watched TV.

"That great that they found her." said Hana.

"Sure is…" said Eido.

"What I don't get is that how people value celebrities above genuine issues like politics, violence or health issues." said Kiyo.

Everyone stared at Kiyo for a second then shrugged.

"See what I mean…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

The next morning Usagi woke up with a yawn…

"So today's the day right?" said Usagi.

"I plan to send you back after school…" said Setsuna, "So you're going to hang out with Luffy and Naruto today right?"

"Sure am!" said Usagi.

Later that day at the snack shack, Usagi, Luffy, Naruto and Hinata were there eating together.

"So what's your plans when you go back?" asked Luffy.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"Are you going to forget what happened or are you going to keep it a secret…" said Hinata.

"I haven't really thought about it…" said Usagi, "A lot of things were so fun that I want to keep it a secret… but I if I choose to forget I won't be influenced in my decisions in the future…"

"Makes sense…" said Aquamarine who was washing a glass like a bar tender would.

"Say Naruto… what's wrong?" asked Amber who noticed Naruto was strangely depressed.

"Need more ramen?" asked Ruby.

"No it's not that…" said Naruto, "Can you close up shop for a bit, I mean since no one's here…"

"Naruto don't…" said Minako.

"I know you really want to see her…" thought Naruto.

"But!" said Minako.

"Too bad… I made my decision!" thought Naruto.

"Sure thing!" said Amber who flipped the closed sign and locked the door.

"What's going on?" asked Usagi.

"There's something I need to tell you…" said Naruto, "Shortly after I was born the Village was attacked by a ferocious demon… the Kyubi no Yoko or 9 tailed demons fox… my father performed a special seal that cost him his life…"

"But wait…" said Usagi.

"Arashi was reticently revived which explains why he's so young." said Luffy.

"So that explains why he's so young and has a teenaged son… but wait about Opal…" said Usagi.

"Opal's adopted…" said Aquamarine.

"It's best it's left at that…" said Amber.

"Now as I was saying this seal imprisoned the demon… inside a newborn's body." Said Naruto, "My body…"

"Oh…" said Usagi.

"The sealing did a number on my soul…" said Naruto, "Let's just say something happened in the process… remember when Chet said Minako was still alive in a way…"

"What are you saying…" said Usagi.

"I'll show you…" said Naruto, "Venus clone jutsu!"

Naruto performed the jutsu… and Minako appeared and didn't look too happy.

"Naruto!" she yelled punching Naruto in the head.

"Minako…" said Usagi surprised mainly because this Minako looked to be 12 (due to the fact that she's inhabiting a shadow clone).

"Sorry…" said Minako, "I didn't want you to know about…"

"Why?" asked Usagi.

"I thought it might hurt you to know that one of us was still alive in a way… after all everyone is different, after all Ash is slightly dense, Kiyo's a bit of a hothead… thought still smart, Ranma has girls chasing him, Gary's cocky, Ace and Kakashi are like older brothers… and Luffy and Naruto… their female versions you." said Minako.

"That's one of the things that bothered me…" said Usagi "How everyone's different… if I knew that you were around I could have felt better instead of knowing on that last day I'm here."

Everyone in the room sweatdroped, "I should have known…" sighed Minako.

Meanwhile in the world of the Mamodo Battle it was time for History class in Kiyo's room… Setsuna walked into the room happily.

"Miss Meioh!" said all of the male students with gifts.

"Oh…" said Setsuna with a sweat drop, "Thanks… but… I got back to together with my boyfriend…"

"What?" said all the male student with sweat drops, all of them hung their heads in shame, their teddy bears suddenly fell about, their chocolates melted and their flowers died… along with the hopes of hooking up with the sexy teacher.

"Ha! Serves them right!" said Suzy gloating.

Every one stared at the ditzy student with sweat drops… because Suzy gloating like that was a very scary thing.

Later that afternoon it was time for her to go home, and almost everyone she met went to say good-bye.

"It was so nice to meet you." said Hinata.

"It was centrally interesting with what happened…" said Robin.

"Sorry me, Artemis or Dianna didn't get a chance to say hi…" said Luna.

"Yeah…" agreed Artemis.

"That's okay." said Usagi.

"It would have been nice to have someone I can trust and not try to feed me seeds or try to put me in a hamster ball." said Luna.

Everyone sweatdroped then stared at Ranma.

"Well she is a hamster…" said Ranma.

"Okay…" said Usagi, "I'm ready to go."

"Pluto Planet Power! Make-up!"

Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto.

"You'll get back a few minutes after you left…" said Sailor Pluto as she summoned the time doors.

"Okay…" said Usagi.

"Good luck!" said Luffy.

"Good bye!" said Ash.

"I hope to meet you again in the future…" said Usagi.

"You will…" said Kakashi.

Usagi went though the door.

"Well it looks like things are back to normal…" said Naruto.

"If you count cross-dressing dimension hopping super heroes normal…" said Sausage.

"Not to mention an idiot rubber man, an idiot ninja, a guy who's cursed to turn into a girl, a genius who helps a boy in a dress, a narcoleptic pirate who turns to fire, a guy who's chronically late for everything, a guy who's clear a hot shot trainer but prefers reaching Pokemon, a guy who can't find his way out of a paper bag, a swordsman who's extremely lazy yet can lift a mountain of weights, a pervert skater boy, a ninja who blew it and is now a butler and an idiotic trainer who…" said Beldum.

"Can someone yell out pull please…" said Sammy.

"Why?" said Naruto.

"Just do it…" said Sammy.

"Pull!" yelled Luffy.

Sammy threw Beldum high into the air, all the male senshi knew what that meant… that she was letting them get back at Beldum. Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunder Bolt, Gary let out Blastoise, Zatch used Zaker, Hyde used Jikar, Luffy used Gum Gum Pistol, Zoro used 36 Pound Canon, Ace threw a fire ball, Ranma used Moko Takabisha, Ryoga used Shi Shi Hoko Dan, Naruto sent out a kunai with a explosive tag, Kakashi sent a plain kunai and Sasuke used Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu… all on Beldum while in mid air, Beldum landed in a thud with it's eye as a swirl.

"Isn't that considered abuse?" said Hinata.

"No Jury would convict them…" said Sammy.

Back in the past, at the Hikawa Shrine, the past senshi talked.

"So are you sure you can't at least send us to the future?" asked Rei.

"Don't worry… I'm sure Usagi is safe…" said Setsuna.

"She's right… if she wasn't I'm sure she would have sent us to the future to help her…" said Mamoru.

"But…" said Makoto.

"Look outside." said Hotaru.

A time portal appeared and Usagi landed not so gracefully.

"I can't believe I'm used to that." said Usagi getting up and dusting herself off.

They ran towards Usagi, "Usagi!"

"Your okay!" said Minako.

"Nothing bad happened did it?" asked Makoto.

"You were sent to a future after Crystal Tokyo after all…" said Ami.

"You knew?" asked Usagi.

"Yes, I told them that portal you went though was time portal." said Setsuna.

"I see…" said Usagi.

"So how was the future?" asked Minako.

"Sorry… I promised myself I wouldn't tell you." said Usagi.

"Really?" said Mamoru surprised.

"Oh come on!" said Minako.

"I'm sorry…" said Usagi.

"Then can you at least tell us the basics of the future?" asked Minako.

"Well there's monsters, demons, weird curses, Pirates and ninjas." said Usagi.

"Are you kidding?" asked Minako.

"No I'm not…" said Usagi.

"Pirates and ninjas… that sounds pretty unbelievable…" said Rei.

"It's true…" said Usagi.

"Sure it is… sure it is…" said Rei.

"Well it's true…" said Usagi sticking her tongue with Rei sticking it out back.

Setsuna laughed… she was happy that Usagi was safe… and she knew that Usagi would choose to remember what happened… something told her that Usagi had made special friends… that she would never forget.

The End.

A/N: Thank you for reading... I plan to work more on New Lives: Outers Awaken and Neo Pokemon Guardians, also New Lives C should be out soon... just waiting for the current arc to end in One Piece... (after all... possible new crew member). Well, thanks for reading, also a special remainder: If you can draw and you loved a certain scene in this story please draw... I still don't have any entire for my fan art contest...


End file.
